Haunted
by Dream4
Summary: Halloween Challenge, Parker Twins are at it. Last Part is Now up! Thanks... Dream
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted (Halloween FF)  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Center 9:30 A.M.  
  
Picking up the mail lying on her desk Miss Parker leafs throw it. 'Bills, bills, advertising, what the. oh, something from Jarod.' Throwing the rest of the mail on her desk Miss Parker picks up her letter opener. Rips open Jarod's letter 'got enough glue on this,' a green envelope catches her eyes.  
  
'I wonder' putting Jarod's letter down with out reading it, Miss Parker reaches for the green envelope opens it. Pulling out an old fashion invitation Miss Parker knows at once whom it's from. 'Wild.' Reading the short letter inside:  
  
Dancer:  
  
Long time no see. Writing is not the same as seeing. Halloween is coming around the corner. I want ya to come this year; Caleb has been asken for ya. It's been what 3 maybe 4 yrs since the last time. It's time you came again. If you need a helping hand I'm available call me at (101) 555- 1231.  
  
Wild  
  
Miss Parker sighs deeply; thinking back puts a wistful expression on her face. There is a light knock on her door, as it cracks open Miss Parker notices Lyle's expensive suit.  
  
"Lyle," smirks Miss Parker.  
  
"Miss Parker," starts Lyle holding up his green invite "I see we both got invited to the same thing."  
  
Pinching her nose "Don't start Lyle."  
  
"Me? Start?" starts Lyle as his smile widens "S.T.S.P." (same time same place)  
  
"Yes," replies Miss Parker.  
  
Hearing footsteps approaching her office the twins look at each other and start the well-rehearsed play they perform each day.  
  
"Lyle you ass!" hisses Miss Parker, looking around the room she whoops up the letter Jarod sent her as Lyle puts his invitation in his left hand side pocket. "This says clear as day: Miss Parker!"  
  
"Well when you're done reading it," snaps Lyle "hand it over, I want the lab to look at that."  
  
Opening the door without knocking Syd walks into the room "Now children, there's no need to argue. Lyle I'm sure Miss Parker will hand over the letter when she is done with it."  
  
Shaking his head 'I don't know how she tolerates him' he winks at her as he takes his leave. He walks to his office, shuffles some papers around trying to look busy.  
  
Jarod's Lair 9:45 A.M.  
  
Smirking he picks up his cell phone, hits the speed dial button 'she should have gotten it by now' he hears it ring.  
  
"What!" she snaps into the phone.  
  
"Miss Parker," Jarod cheerfully says to her.  
  
"Jarod, what do you want?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Haven't you receive it?"  
  
"Received what?" asks Miss Parker "Oh, yes your letter. It's in my hands right now. Sorry got interrupted." He hears he pull the his letter out of the envelope "Do you *think* you could have used any more glue?  
  
Jarod smirks to himself 'she'll never get this' "Yes I could have."  
  
"Jarod there had better be a meaning to this," growls Miss Parker.  
  
"The glue is the meaning," quotes Jarod as he hangs up. Coughing Jarod looks up to see his father come into the kitchen.  
  
"Jarod I am surprised," mutters Major Charles.  
  
"Surprised?' questions Jarod.  
  
"Yeah that she don't kill you after all you put her through," smirks Major Charles.  
  
"Well that's because she loves me," jokes Jarod.  
  
"Yeah right!" says Emily as she walks in. The group laughs quietly as to not wake up the rest of the household.  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Center 9:50 A.M.  
  
"Miss Parker, you could have at lest let me talk to him," wines Sydney. Trying not to flinch from his voice Miss Parker glares at him.  
  
"How Syd he hung up on me," growls at him "If he wanted to talk to you he would have called you."  
  
"I know I just haven't heard from him in a while," Syd continues to wine.  
  
"Get over it already!" she snaps as she leaves her office heading toward the Simm Lab.  
  
J.P. Fitzgerald's 7:30 P.M.  
  
Sitting in the corner booth he glances at his watch again. 'Damn it she is late' he takes a sip of his cold beer. When the side door opens and the bartender waves he knows that she finally is there.  
  
"About time you got here," he demands.  
  
"Shut up Lyle," hisses Miss Parker "I had trouble ditching Syd then Broots" as she sits down opposite him. He signals the bartender to bring over his companions drink.  
  
"I took the liberty of ordering for us," Lyle states.  
  
"I can order for myself," argues Miss Parker.  
  
"Really, Cat you could have fooled me," argues Lyle right back "when was the last time you ate?"  
  
"I ate something earlier," she fidgets with the napkin.  
  
"Yeah I know," replies Lyle "You have eaten a grand total of a half a chicken sub all day and that was at 11:30 today. Now you're going to eat something here because I know you didn't have any breakfast."  
  
Miss Parker sighs knowing that it was unproductive to even argue with him. Raising her hand up to stop the tirade she knows is coming "Fine."  
  
Leaning back Lyle smirks at her as her drink comes. "You're favorite it's Cream soda." He watches her smile in pleasure as their food arrives hot and ready to eat.  
  
"So what do you think of the invite? Bobby." questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Well, I think it's a great idea if we can get away from here," bobby answers.  
  
Smiling "Yeah, it would be so cool to see Wild again. I wonder what color her hair is now?" Booby laughs at her comment.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing, last time it was purple," Bobby smiles as he thinks over his past "Damn if it wasn't for you two and Chloe I would be one hell of a loser right now."  
  
Cat smirks at him, "Yeah, you're just a big pain is my ass instead. So you think we can arrange a get out of jail free card?"  
  
"Yeah if you guys could find out that Mr. Bowman killed Jimmy (Bobby's best friend in High school) I can arrange to get us sprung. Better call Wild an tell her the good news."  
  
******************************************************** Well? Do you like it.. If so let me know Dream 


	2. Haunted 2

Ok the heavy stuff is at groups.yahoo.com/group/pretendfic/  
  
Highest this is going is R do to swearing!! Ok! Thanks.  
  
OK! You can't hit me, please read all the way through! Sorry.. But you have been warned to continue reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 2 rated pg-13  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Center 9:50 A.M.  
  
"Miss Parker," says Broots excited as a little boy "Miss Parker," she looks at him with amused eyes 'doesn't he ever get tired of Jarod's little games' "Your not going to believe this. Mandy down in."  
  
"Broots," snaps Miss Parker "Point." She coughs her cold has resided into a light cough.  
  
"Hmm, ok. Well the glue as it turns out is a special workman's glue," starts Broots.  
  
"Let me guess, Superglue," sighs Miss Parker.  
  
"Yeah, but it's a special glue only used in construction," answers Broots.  
  
"Have you narrowed down the field as to where?" demands Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes, it was recently used in an apartment building in Chicago," replies Broots.  
  
"What are you waiting for get the jet ready!" snaps Miss Parker. When he leaves she pinches the bridge of her nose. 'What did I do to deserve this?' Getting up she walks around her desk collecting her things, when the door creaks open.  
  
"Miss Parker," purrs Cox.  
  
"Mr. Cox," replies Miss Parker.  
  
"Going some where?" questions Cox.  
  
"Yes, we have a hit on Jarod," she says as she turns to leave. Cox pushes her up against her desk. Startled she hurriedly tries to regain her balance. Cox leans in and captures both of her wrists and pins them to the desk. Slowly he forces her down to her desktop.  
  
Struggling to remove Cox's body, panic hits her 'Bobby!' her mind screams. Cox inches his face closer to hers when her door bursts open.  
  
"Cox," snaps Lyle "there is *no* time for this." When Cox doesn't move away fast enough Lyle grabs his grease hair and yanks it back. "I said no time," Lyle hisses at him. Holding out his hand for Miss Parker and he helps her up.  
  
"You have a plane waiting for you," mutters Lyle glaring at Cox. Miss Parker swiftly exists the room and Lyle follows her.  
  
"Lyle," she starts until she hears footsteps coming their way "what are you doing here?" she hisses.  
  
"Coming with you," snaps Lyle as he sees Syd approaching them, he quickly whispers to her "Please, I'm begging." She shakes her head and smirks at him.  
  
"Syd," says Miss Parker "Since Lyle is coming with me and Broots is not going do to Debbie's dance recital. I think you should sit this one out."  
  
"But Miss Parker," Syd starts.  
  
"You're staying here," snaps Lyle as he walks away.  
  
"Syd try to get some work done then go home and enjoy the weekend. Personally I don't think Jarod is there any more," soothes Miss Parker "It an old hit anyway."  
  
"Oh, enjoy your self then," mutters Syd as his shoulders slumps down and returns the way he came.  
  
  
  
Centre Jet 10:15 A.M.  
  
"Lyle," starts Miss Parker.  
  
"Cat," replies Lyle, as she glares at him "Come on its only Sam and he knows *just* about everything."  
  
"Fine, Bobby," says Cat "I wanted to say thanks for helping with Cox."  
  
"Let me know if he tries any more shit," growls Bobby "Damn you're loud when you panic."  
  
"Well thanks," she mutters "I just wanted to be sure you heard me."  
  
"I *always* hear you," seeing her dumbfound expression "only when you panic or are in pain. That's it! Otherwise its dead silent."  
  
"Same here," she replies to his unspoken question. "I called Wild, she's thrilled we're coming this year."  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too," smiles Bobby "I can't wait to see my Chloe and the baby again."  
  
"I know, me too. That kid needs a name we can't always be calling him baby Parker," starts Cat.  
  
"I know, Chloe was thinking of calling him," sighs Lyle "Robbie Jr."  
  
"Oh, that's right blood tests came back," squeals Cat as she grins "Its official I'm an Auntie."  
  
"Lay off," grins Lyle "Yes it's my kid. The strange thing is" he tries to brace her "it's also Chloe's."  
  
"What!" shouts Cat as she stands up looms over Bobby. He puts his arms over his face as she starts to pummel him.  
  
"Cat, please," he pleads "Sam help, Sam!"  
  
"You're on your own," he states as Miss Parker clams down enough to sit back in her chair.  
  
"How?" snaps Cat.  
  
"Well, remember when we were little," watching her nod her head "And Chloe got sick. She was taken to a substation of the Centre. Once Chloe was there, Mr. Raines ordered her doctors to remove part of her ovaries. Which is why it took her so long to recover."  
  
"Damn," mutters Cat "And when she grow up and wanted kids, they told her, she couldn't have any do to .." Cat grimaces "I'm so sorry Bobby."  
  
"Don't be," smiles Bobby "I'm not. I have a beautiful baby boy, by the love of my life. Not everyone can say that."  
  
Chicago 12:30 P.M.  
  
The car pulls up to the apartment complex, before it comes to a complete stop Miss Parker is out the door and walking toward the building. After the car stops Lyle gets out straightens his jacket, shakes his head and walks towards the building.  
  
Inside he can hear the apartment manager being grilled by her. "Damn is she good.'  
  
Within minutes they are shown to Jarod's apartment. After looking around for a few minutes Lyle decides to call it quits.  
  
"Hey Parker why don't we stay here for the weekend, claim we're tracking clues or something?" questions Lyle "I just want to relax away from loonville. We can get together on Sunday at 9 p.m. at me place and fly home."  
  
"Ok," replies Parker "See you later." Lyle opens the door and shouts bye as he leaves. Miss Parker continues to look around. Hearing the door open again she shakes her head 'wonder what he has forgotten now.'  
  
"Forget something?" questions Miss Parker from the bathroom she waits for him to reply.  
  
Getting no reply she leaves the bathroom and enters the master bedroom. Looking around she notices something is different but couldn't put her finger on it. Walking toward the door she reaches the frame before she sees him.  
  
"Jarod?" asks Miss Parker.  
  
He smirks at her "Miss Parker." Glaring at him she expects him to start running any minute now. Instead he stands there, looking at her.  
  
"Getting brave?" smirks Miss Parker.  
  
"What makes you say that?" questions Jarod.  
  
"Well for starters, you're still here," gestures with her hand "knowing full well that I don't come alone." She steps toward him reaching behind her back, feeling for her gun. 'Damn gave it to Lyle to hold' she forces her face to go blank.  
  
'Shit' moving toward her, 'wait she hasn't pulled out her gun' watching her closely 'blank face, she doesn't have it' he smirks at her. "The question is: Are you feeling brave today Miss Parker?"  
  
"What makes you say that?" purrs Miss Parker, as he gets closer.  
  
"You don't have your gun with you," states Jarod as he reaches around her trapping her hand behind her back. He pulls her close to him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"What we both want," whispers Jarod into Miss Parkers ear causing a shiver to run though her. He breathes in her perfume. One hand stills has hers, the other slides up her back and into her hair.  
  
"What! You can't begin to know what I want," whispers Miss Parker almost purring.  
  
"Why Miss Parker that sounds an awful lot like a challenge," he says as he places a small bite on her earlobe. Then kisses right below, making a trail to her mouth.  
  
He places a soft kiss with little pressure, then one more. The next kiss has a little pressure he outlines her mouth with his tongue. When he kisses her again she opens her mouth and kisses him back. Their tongues explore each other's mouth.  
  
His grip around her waist tightens as he tries to pull their bodies closer together. She grinned and began to suck on his lower lip, eliciting a deep moan from radiating from his chest. Catherine pulled back as much as she could to breathe, but Jarod refused to loosen his hold on her. He swiftly pulled her lips to his again and backed her toward the bed.  
  
Miss Parker wrapped her free arm around his neck as they kissed. Jarod moved her backward until the bed hit the backs of her legs, and then he slowly leaned them down. She pulled away from his mouth to breathe and looked at him.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," she said. Jarod smirked and laid his forearms on either side of her, effectively pinning her to the spot she was in.  
  
"Do you want to stop?" He asked. Her smile was slowly spreading across her face.  
  
"No," she said. He leaned down and kissed her again, leaving her lips swollen and her eyes only half open from the pleasure that was beginning to course through her.  
  
"We don't have a problem then." He moved his lips from hers along her jaw line until he reached her neck. He ran his tongue along her neck and then nibbled gently in the spot with his teeth. He placed wet kisses up and down then his warm breath caressed it, sending a shiver through Parker's body.  
  
"Make love with me Catherine." She made a small whimpering sound and nodded. They started to remove each other's clothing. She ground her hips against him and he groaned.  
  
Slowly Jarod makes love to his Catherine. They're breathing ragged.  
  
Now that he has her, he didn't want to let her go. He rolled onto his side to look at her. Her breathing had returned almost to normal, but her lips were still swollen and her eyes were still closed.  
  
"Stay," Jarod whispers.  
  
"I'll stay," she whispers back.  
  
He rolls off pulling her and the top sheet with them. She lies on him tracing circles across his chest. He's doing the same thing to her back. He kisses the top of her head. They listen to each other breathing lulls them to sleep.  
  
  
  
Jarod apartment Sunday 10:30 A.M.  
  
Jarod woke up with Catherine still wrapped around him. 'Now this is how I *always* to wake up,' he thought with a smirk. Last night had been incredible. He looked down at her face as she slept. Muttering his name she moved even closer to him. He was going to make this work, he decided.  
  
When she starts to stir "Good Morning," he whispers in her ear.  
  
"Morning," she gasps after Jarod kisses her. Slowly she disentangles herself and heads to the shower. When the water is running Jarod brings in the towels. He opens the door in the shower.  
  
"I've brought you towels," he tells her, her eyes were half opened.  
  
"Good," she mutters "Now get in here, it's getting cold."  
  
  
  
Jarod Apartment Complex The elevator 2:30 P.M.  
  
Reaching the ground level Miss Parker is chirper. Happiness radiates from her, which causes her to glow. 'We certainly got to know each other on another level.'  
  
The elevator door opens and she strides across the lobby. She spots a gaudy looking woman muttering to the apartment complex desk clerk. 'God someone should report her to the fashion police. She's looking at me kind of strangely.'  
  
"I wonder how Jarod's weekend of freedom was?" questions Zoe "God I hope he got rid of all of his doubts. The last thing I need is my groom doubting our future."  
  
"I don't know Zoe. Jarod stayed in his apartment all weekend, here is the extra key," says the desk clerk "Now remember its Room 510."  
  
Shock hits her, 'that's my Jarod's room' she goes on autopilot and keeps walking out of the building. She makes it outside the building before the tears start to fall silently down her face.  
  
Hailing a taxi, Miss Parker gives Lyle's address without a second thought. The driver had to cough several times before she became aware of the fact that they were there. She reaches into her purse and pays him, then climbs out of the cab.  
  
Lyle's Apartment Building 3 P.M.  
  
Lifting her hand she knocks on the door, within minutes it opens. Lyle stands there looking at her tear stained face, her puff red eyes before he mutters, "It's going to be alright."  
  
She walks into the apartment "I just need to lye down." He directs her to the spare bedroom. She walks in, plops down on the bed. Not bothering with her clothes sighs heavily and closes her eyes.  
  
  
  
Jarod apartment Sunday 2:45 P.M.  
  
"But Jarod," wines Zoe.  
  
"No," shouts Jarod "Damn it. How many times do I have to tell you? I don't love you; I don't want to marry you! No matter how many times you ask."  
  
"It's because of her," cries Zoe "she has ruined you."  
  
"No," denies Jarod "She has made me the most happiest person in the world. I love *her* and one day I'll get *her* to marry me. But until then, I will settle for whatever she gives me."  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that," whispers Zoe as Jarod walks away from her colleting his stuff.  
  
*************************** Yes, I know. so far nothing to do with Halloween; I'm just setting the groundwork. Dream Ps. If you like let me know or else you'll just have to hunt for the rest of this at  
  
groups.yahoo.com/group/pretendfic/ 


	3. Haunted 3

Oh, poor Sydney! Oh and some other *interesting* things too.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 3 rated pg-13  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
The Simm Lab The Center 10:50 A.M.  
  
Sitting across from each other Miss Parker and Lyle glare at Raines. He sits at the head of the table waving a folder around furry written all over his face.  
  
"What's this I hear Miss Parker," demands Raines "your home phone has been shut off for the last three weeks?"  
  
"The property is under reconstruction," snaps Miss Parker "You know full well that Alex sent a bomb. Which almost got Syd, Broots and myself killed."  
  
"Why should she turn the phone on when one is going to be there? She has her cell if anyone wants to reach her," hisses Lyle "This is wasting time. Is there a point to this meeting besides Miss Parker's phone?"  
  
"Yes," snaps Raines "You're getting a new team member." Raines watches the two of them absorb the news; shock gives away quickly to anger. 'Good, now you'll have to watch your step.'  
  
"Who?" demands Lyle.  
  
"You'll find out," smugly says Raines  
  
"Who?" demands Miss Parker slamming her hand on the table.  
  
"Miss Parker," snaps Raines "Mr. Parker might have put up with your behavior, but I won't. If you can't control yourself I will personally have you sent to the re-newal wing for re-education." He watches her face pale under his threat and smiles at her evilly.  
  
The door opens and Willie walks in. He goes up to Raines and whispers in his ear. Raines's smile widens.  
  
"Send her in," he wheezes. Willies turns around walks back to the door and signals for the individual to enter the room.  
  
A young woman enters wearing stilettos heels, black leather pants, forest green top which is buttoned down to just past her bra then left open. When she is closer everyone can see her hair is raven black with streaks of blood red, her eyes were a deep green highlighted by her make up.  
  
She strides up to Raines places an imaginary kiss on his left cheek and sits down next to him. Her feet are placed on the table. Raines's practically glows.  
  
"This idiot over here is Lyle," gesturing to the man "and this bitch is Miss Parker." Raines gets up "well I leave and let you get acquainted." Willie holds the door open for Raines, and leaves the Lab when he does.  
  
"Very interesting," she smirks with a light Irish drawl. Shock hits Lyle as he looks at her; Miss Parker on the other hand is tiring to restrain herself from jumping up and hugging the woman.  
  
  
  
Jarod's Lair 11:15 A.M.  
  
Tinkering around on the computer, Ryan (Jarod's clone) comes across a memo pertaining to the meeting between Raines and the Parker twins. 'It must suck having Lyle for a twin. Poor Miss Parker.'  
  
Reading the memo thoroughly Ryan prints it out. 'Maybe she can get him to play *dead* for Halloween.'  
  
Typing away, Ryan hacks into Lyle's e-mail account 'trick or treat' he esthetically places an e-mail virus inside. 'God I love Halloween' moving away from Lyle's e-mail he clicks into the Centre surveillance camera's.  
  
Finding nothing but old footage he click's on one label 'Miss Parker and guest date 9/20/01' the scene unfolds for him. He watches in fascination as Miss Parker and some girl work in her office. 'Wow is she beautiful' he clicks and maximizes the screen.  
  
Wanting to hear her voice Ryan screeches until he fines the analog to go with the visual. He hears the conversion between the two women.  
  
"Miss Parker," hesitates the girl.  
  
"Yes Debbie?" answers Miss Parker. 'Her name is Debbie.'  
  
"There is this boy," Debbie starts Miss Parker looks at her 'damn I knew it she taken' he watches her ring her hands.  
  
"Yes," Miss Parker prompts.  
  
"He won't leave me alone," gushes Debbie "He doesn't take no for an answer. I can't seem to get him to stop. He followed me home the other day."  
  
Anger burns inside Ryan 'I'll hurt him.' He watches Miss Parker question Debbie drawing out the answers she needed. When she was done Debbie was scheduled to have self-defense training and Sam somebody to handle the boy. 'Thank you Miss Parker'  
  
Hacking into Miss Parker's email Ryan finds out Debbie is at the top of her training course and currently doesn't have a boyfriend.  
  
Pulling Debbie's email address off Miss Parker's address book Ryan emails her a short hello. Hearing his father's footsteps approaching him Ryan quickly closes down his computer not wanting to get caught.  
  
"Hey dad."  
  
"Yes Ryan," says Major Charles.  
  
"It looks like the Centre has add another operative in the hunt," he hands the print out to his father who looks mildly amused.  
  
"Why don't they just give up," laughs Major Charles "Well any news on this operative."  
  
"I haven't started to look into it yet," replies Ryan. The front door opens and in walks Jarod, Emily and Ethan. Looking at his children, Major Charles knows that they are up to something.  
  
"What's going on," questions Major Charles.  
  
"Oh, nothing," replies Emily as Ethan and Jarod laugh.  
  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," dares Ryan. Which causes Emily's eyebrows to raise in question form.  
  
"Ok," replies Jarod "We ditched Zoe down at the grocery store." Knowing that there is more to the story they Jarod's statement Major Charles wisely decides not to pursue the subject.  
  
"Well the Centre has add another operative," informs Ryan.  
  
"Big deal," laughs Jarod "Who?"  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Center 11:50 A.M.  
  
Sitting on her couch Miss Parker is talking to the woman sitting at her desk, as she rearranges things. The door busts open "Miss Parker," starts Broots until he looks at the woman "your not Miss Parker."  
  
"No, I'm not, but I won't tell if you don't" she drawls as she winks at him. Broots blushes deep red and he starts to stutter. "You must be Broots." He looks around the office and sees Miss Parker sitting on the couch.  
  
"Why Miss Parker are you sitting on your couch and not at your desk," questions Broots.  
  
"Because I'm sitting at her desk," says the woman "My name is.."  
  
"Miss Parker," shouts Syd "They are putting another operative on Jarod's case. Why wasn't I told?" He too bursts into the room.  
  
Seeing her sitting on her couch, Syd ignores the woman at her desk. Glaring at Miss Parker Syd's disappointment radiates from him.  
  
"Are they always like this?"  
  
"Yes and no," replies Miss Parker.  
  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. My name is Ms. Wild, I'm the new operative," she drawls. Wild watches her statements impact on the two men before continuing. "And this is now our office."  
  
Jarod's Lair 12 P.M.  
  
Jarod hacks into the Centre's mainframe and pulls information pertaining to the new operative on his case. He prints it out without even bothering to read it. Placing it on the table he informs his family that he will read it after lunch.  
  
The front door opens and Zoe walks in. "Jarod there you are."  
  
"Yep, here I is," says Jarod jokingly at her.  
  
"I looked all over the store for you, I thought I lost you," lightly scolds Zoe.  
  
'No I lost you' smiling at Ethan, Jarod walks towards the kitchen. Ethan shakes his head wondering how a person could be so dense.  
  
Zoe picks up the papers Jarod put on the table and starts to read. "Wow, this is one amazing woman." Her comment catches Jarod's attention.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he questions.  
  
"Well for starters her track record for finding missing persons is at an impressive ninety two percent. Even if the trail is years old," states Zoe. Looking at Ethan "You know Jarod, you should hire her to find your mom," she sneers. Ethan goes pale and glares at Zoe.  
  
"Give me those," snaps Jarod grapping them out of her hands. He quickly sums up the information.  
  
"Dad" he bellows. Major Charles comes quickly into the room, looking at Ethan's shocked face to Jarod's worried expression panic hits him for the first time in weeks.  
  
"What," he croaks 'not Margaret.'  
  
"This operative the Centre hired," starts Jarod, Major Charles releases a sigh "Is a fucking blood hound. According to this she can find just about anyone."  
  
"That's not good," mutters Major Charles "And she has been assigned to you."  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Center 11:50 A.M.  
  
"Oh, do I still report to Miss Parker," questions Broots.  
  
"Yes, you see your still on her team not mine," informs Wild.  
  
"What do you mean?" demands Syd.  
  
"I'm not on Jarod's case doctor," smirks Wild "I'm on his mothers."  
  
"What!" squeaks Broots.  
  
"Miss Parker how could you?" condemns Syd.  
  
"First off doctor," hisses Wild "this is the Centre."  
  
"I know that," shouts Syd.  
  
"Do you?" challenges Wild.  
  
"I have been here longer then you," sneers Syd.  
  
Anger radiates from her "This is not your own *personal simulation* on real life. Second off Miss Parker didn't hire me Raines did. Third off if you can't show *respect* for your superior you *can* and *will* be replaced. Have I made myself clear," threatens Wild.  
  
Syd swallows hard, turns and walks out of the office.  
  
"Something you wanted Broots," questions Miss Parker.  
  
"No, this came for you, its from Jarod," mutters Broots as he hands it over to her. Quickly Broots leaves the room.  
  
"Nice," snickers Miss Parker she turns over Jarod's gift without opening it.  
  
"Was trying. We meeting," comments Wild.  
  
"Yep, later."  
  
Jarod's Lair 8 P.M.  
  
Picking up his cell phone he hits the speed dial hearing it ring once before she answers.  
  
"What," she says.  
  
"Miss Parker," whispers Jarod.  
  
"Jarod," croaks Miss Parker.  
  
"Did you receive my gift yet," questions Jarod. Lately he's been feeling her pull back from him. He doesn't like it; even time he tries to get close to her someone else is around. Lately it's been a sweeper or Lyle.  
  
"Oh, yeah Broots just gave it to me," replies Miss Parker "I haven't had a chance to look at it yet."  
  
"Well that's ok. How are you?" asks Jarod hoping for more then one-word answers.  
  
"Fine," she replies. Jarod feels his anger rising until his rational mind tells him the phone is probably bugged and she's showing more caution then him. Nonetheless he decides to play with her.  
  
"I know about the new operative," smirks Jarod.  
  
"Oh," she croaks, he hears someone in the background snap their fingers.  
  
"Jarod, I presume," she drawls.  
  
"Yes," he smirks "who is this?"  
  
"Ms. Wild. In charge of finding your mum," the light Irish drawl crawls on him causing him to shiver.  
  
"Good luck," snickers Jarod "If I can't find her, neither will you."  
  
"Thanks," she chirps "for the good luck. As for finding her, I've already have." He hears the dial tone in his ear, before he realizes she hung up on him.  
  
"Dad," croaks Jarod "we have a problem."  
  
  
  
J.P. Fitzgerald's 8:10 P.M.  
  
Hanging up Miss Parker's cell phone she hands it back to her. Smirking at Lyle she grabs one of his fries off his plate.  
  
"Why did you do that?" questions Lyle "and how did you Raines to hire you?"  
  
"Simple, distraction," answers Wild "Raines was easy. Chloe cracked into the FBI headquarters put my name on the list of finders for hire and here I am. I would only do this for you two. I value my privacy and my gifts."  
  
"Distraction," questions Lyle.  
  
"Yes, Bobby distraction. He will be focused on me, not you or Cat," explains Wild "his whole family will be and so will certain other persons. So when ya pull your latest stunt no one will be watching ya."  
  
"That's almost brilliant," sneers Bobby "only problem is you don't have his mother. You haven't found her. Raines knows this."  
  
"Bobby," growls Wild "I know what I'm doing. I'm the only one here who doesn't need a distraction."  
  
"I know this," sighs Bobby "But Jarod has a nasty temper. I don't want to explain to Chloe what's going on."  
  
"Explain what?" growls Wild "that ya getting ya son. Don't be daft she already knows. Jarod will look at it as a learning experience."  
  
"Wild," laughs Cat "can handle Jarod, Bobby after all she has been handling your mistake in Texas for a while now."  
  
"Yeah, if you hadn't jumped the gun, we wouldn't have to deal with it," agrees Wild.  
  
Holding his hands in the air Bobby defenses himself "Hey, how was I supposed to know, that in the numerous times Jarod could have played dead he wouldn't. And how was I supposed to know that his brother didn't dead in that stupid van."  
  
"It's called learning to handle the unexpected," snickers Cat as she swipes a fry from Bobby's plate.  
  
"Here eat them all why don't you," grumbles Bobby pushing his plate toward Cat and Wild. He brightens up "I have a phone call to make." Getting out of the booth he practically skips to the phone.  
  
"She has him whipped," comments Wild.  
  
"Yeah I know," laughs Cat "It's great. Any time Bobby starts to act up all I have to do is call Chloe."  
  
"Well," Wild starts "What about you?" She watches Cat slump a little.  
  
"I thought I had something, which turned into nothing," she mutters.  
  
"Really," eating another fry "He toss ya."  
  
"No, I found out on my own he was using me. His girlfriend, which Bobby did confirmed was talking about her up coming wedding. So it turned into nothing."  
  
"Did you ask him if he was getten hitched?" questions Wild "cause claim something is easy, backen it up aren't."  
  
"Why? So he can deny it," she sighs.  
  
"You mean to tell me," drawls Wild "that you're not even gonna fight for what ya want? Where's the Miss Parker I know, cuz ya aren't her. She would've taken the bitch out. Besides this is the man that has been casing ya for years since he flew the coup. Mist'r honesty? Hmm, does wash with the scenario ya given?"  
  
"No," admits Cat "I guess I'm not thinking straight."  
  
"No ya bloody aren't, but I won't hold it against ya," agrees Wild "but until we know for certain we won't be tellen Bobby. We certainly won't be tellen about that other gift Jarod gave ya."  
  
Cat blushes looks down toward her stomach, places both hands over it and nods her head in agreement. Hearing Bobby walking back to the booth, both ladies quickly changed the subject.  
  
******************************************* Well? Dream 


	4. Haunted 4

Oh, the pain. devil in me wants out. Psst. I hope I answer some questions.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 4 rated R  
  
Dream  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Center 11 A.M.  
  
Looking at Miss Parker, Wild shakes her head "well?"  
  
"It went like clock work," mutters Miss Parker "I still don't know how you knew that they would be there?"  
  
"That's easy," replies Wild "figured genius would hack into the mainframe for our sweeper dispatches. They would follow those, leaving Lyle and you unwatched."  
  
Miss Parker laughs lightly "That could have backfired."  
  
"Nah, the mans to emotional about his mum," dismissed Wild typing away at her computer "well, well" snickers Wild. Sitting back she puts her feet on Parker's desk and a shark smile lights her face.  
  
"What?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"It looks like I have found me query," she points to her computer as Miss Parker gets up.  
  
Going over, Miss Parker looks at the screen "I do believe you have." The two women look at each other and laugh.  
  
Jarod's Lair 11:15 A.M.  
  
Running a hand throw his hair in frustration Jarod glares at his computer screen. 'This makes no sense.' Typing away Jarod tries again to hack into Wild's computer each attempt was unsuccessful. 'She uses her computer. Broots wouldn't lie about this.'  
  
"Jarod, any news?" asks Emily.  
  
"No," grumbles Jarod.  
  
"Don't give up son," encourages Major Charles.  
  
"It's like she's toying with me," grumbles Jarod.  
  
"Maybe I could call my sister," suggests Ethan "She could slip some information our way."  
  
"That seems to be our best option," states Ryan. Ethan picks up the phone and hits the speed dial. He hears it ring one, then twice.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Who's this?" questions Ethan he puts the phone on speaker.  
  
"Who's this?" demands the man.  
  
"Lyle," growls Jarod "where's Miss Parker?"  
  
"Like I would know," growls Lyle "What am I her keeper?" Ryan quickly picks up Jarod's cell phone hits Miss Parker's office speed dial hears it ring once before she comes on the line.  
  
"What."  
  
"Miss Parker," shouts Ryan "Ethan she's on this line."  
  
"Ok, bye Lyle," says Ethan.  
  
"No wait, Ethan," says Lyle as Ethan hangs up on him. Ryan hands Ethan the cell.  
  
"Miss Parker," whispers Ethan.  
  
"Ethan, who was that?' questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Ah, that was Ryan, Jarod's clone," mumbles Ethan.  
  
"Tell him never to shout in my ear again," hisses Miss Parker.  
  
"Ah ok," mutters Ethan "Miss Parker, the reason I'm calling is to see if you can slip me some information on Margaret's case."  
  
"Hello, Miss Parker. How are you? I'm fine Ethan. How are you? Where are you?" states Miss Parker. Ethan flushes and starts to stutter on the phone.  
  
"It's fine Ethan," dismisses Miss Parker "Look, the Garden State is a good place to visit this time of the year. Hello Cox, as you can see I'm on the phone." Mumbling something Ethan can't hear "Look I have to go. Call me later." She hangs up the phone.  
  
Confused Ethan turns to the group; "she said something about a garden state being a nice place to visit. But I don't get that."  
  
"But I do!" exclaims Emily "The garden state is New Jersey. Jarod any hits in New Jersey?" Typing away furiously Jarod hits one sweeper dispatch for New Jersey. With Wild, Miss Parker, Lyle and Cox as tagalongs.  
  
"Pack it up," chirps Jarod 'thanks Catherine.'  
  
  
  
Simm Lab The Center 11:15 A.M.  
  
Working on the latest problem Lyle hears a cell phone ring. Looking up he sees Miss parker's phone on the desk. 'She would loose her head if it wasn't attached.' When it rang twice Lyle smirked and picks it up. Impulsively answers the phone.  
  
"Hello," he drawls.  
  
"Who's this?" asks a voice Lyle can't place.  
  
"Who's this?" demands Lyle.  
  
"Lyle," growls Jarod "where's Miss Parker?"  
  
"Like I would know," growls Lyle "What am I her keeper?" Clutching the phone to his ear Lyle hears the Russell family in the background.  
  
"Ethan she's on this line," shouts a boy, 'probably Jarod's clone.'  
  
"Ok, bye Lyle," says the voice. 'This is Ethan.'  
  
"No wait, Ethan," says Lyle as Ethan hangs up on him. 'Damn it I wanted to talk to you.' Frustrated Lyle glares at the phone. 'Better go see Parker and let her know that I have her cell.'  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Center 11:20 A.M.  
  
Opening the door he sees she is still on the phone. Spotting him she raises her eyebrows at him.  
  
"Hello Cox, as you can see I'm on the phone." She covers the phone with her hand "what are you doing here?" she questions him.  
  
Holding up her cell phone he points to her cell phone and her office phone. Grimacing she uncovers the phone. "Look I have to go. Call me later." She hangs up the phone.  
  
"It's ok," grumbles Lyle "I'm the bad guy."  
  
"None the less, I'm sorry," she whispers. At this moment Cox knocks on the door.  
  
"Miss Parker, it looks like we're going to New Jersey," states Cox.  
  
"I already know," hisses Miss Parker as she walks past him. Cox watches her walk away from him 'someday you'll be mine and you'll be walking to me not away.'  
  
  
  
Golf view New Jersey 12 P.M.  
  
Squealing the tires on her town car Miss Parker leaps out. Sam, Lyle and Wild closely follow her. Cox dallies behind. Looking around, Miss Parker goes up to the front desk and asks if they are renting to the woman the picture she has.  
  
Getting the information that she rented room number 407 on the fourth floor they head to the elevator. Once in the room, they could tell immediately that Margaret has vacated the premises.  
  
After inspecting the room, Miss Parker and Lyle decided they have had enough. Leaving they go to the elevator, after waiting a couple of minutes Miss Parker smirks at him.  
  
"Race you," she whispers as she heads to the stair. Lyle shakes his head 'go ahead tire yourself out.'  
  
Margaret's Lair New Jersey 1 P.M.  
  
Jarod, Major Charles and Ethan rush into the room. Glancing it over Jarod knew his mother was there but wasn't there any longer. Fear sweeps into him; pulling out his cell phone he hits her button. The phone rings three times before it is answered.  
  
"What!" snaps Lyle.  
  
"Where's Parker?" demands Jarod.  
  
"Indisposed," growls Lyle "why?"  
  
"You're answering her cell phone," growls Jarod.  
  
"Nah shit, Sherlock," growls Lyle "this have a point."  
  
"Where's my mom?" demands Jarod.  
  
"Like I would know," snaps Lyle "look *genius* I have other things to worry about then your missing family members." With that Lyle disconnects the phone call.  
  
"Well, Jarod?" asks Major Charles.  
  
"They don't have her," relief evident in his voice.  
  
  
  
St. Paul hospital New Jersey 110 P.M.  
  
"Mr. Lyle," asks a nurse.  
  
"Yes," mutters Lyle.  
  
"Your sister is fine. And so is her baby," states the nurse, 'did she just say baby' the nurse shows Lyle to his sisters room "Just a few bruises, cuts and scrapes. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Ah, I" pinching his nose "Did you say baby?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Lyle. The baby is also fine," reassures the nurse. Going into her room Lyle stares at her. 'Pregnant? My sister?' Sitting down next to her, Lyle sees his sister sleeping peacefully. 'Cox is a dead man.'  
  
Pulling out his cell phone Lyle dials Sam's number.  
  
"Lyle," says Sam.  
  
"I want him dead," growls Lyle "I don't care who you have to contact. Dead."  
  
"Consider it done," agrees Sam. Lyle hangs up the phone. Looking at his sister 'no one pushes *my sister* down the stairs.'  
  
  
  
Margaret's Lair New Jersey 130 P.M.  
  
Looking over the apartment they find nothing. No clues to lead them to Margaret's next destination. Jarod wonders around the apartment. Ryan, Emily and Zoe come up and look around.  
  
"Well," starts Zoe "you're not going to find anything. So why are we still here?  
  
"Look Zoe," snaps Jarod "the only reason you're still here. Is because my father thinks the Centre will still go after you. The rest of us are still here is because we're trying to find the rest of our family."  
  
"Jarod come look at this," bubbles Emily.  
  
St. Paul hospital New Jersey 2 P.M.  
  
Opening her eyes, Miss Parker spots Bobby lightly sleeping in a chair next to her.  
  
"Bobby," she croaks. He opens his eyes and smiles at her.  
  
"Your fine," states Bobby "and so is your baby." He watches her flinch.  
  
"I was going to tell you," she whispers. She watches him raise his eyebrow. "I was."  
  
"Who?" whispers Bobby.  
  
Knowing what he was asking Miss Parker plays dumb "the baby." She watches him struggle for control of his temper.  
  
"Who's the father?" he asks calmly.  
  
"I'd rather not say," she whispers. He clenches his jaw his eyes widen then narrow.  
  
"Great, just great. Do you have an idea of what will happen to this kid once the Centre finds out? Damn it, Cat we have been rescuing kids from that place for years," hisses Bobby.  
  
"I have been careful," cries Cat "No one knows."  
  
"No even." starts Bobby but one look on her face tells him the answer "why not?" He watches her struggle for composure.  
  
"That's none of you business," hisses Cat. The door opens and Wild walks in.  
  
"That's it," explodes Bobby "Your getting married."  
  
"What!" demand both women.  
  
"Yep, married," growls bobby "Broots, yeah Broots would marry you in a heart beat. And I wouldn't have to worry about him touching you either." The twins proceed to argue. Lyle dead set on her marrying Broots and Cat dead set against it. Watching the exchange with growing concern for Cat's blood pressure, Wild pulls out her cell phone, hits the speed dial.  
  
"Lyle phone," she says quietly. Getting up he takes the phone and leaves the two of them alone.  
  
"Don't worry," says Wild "It's Chloe. She'll get him off your back."  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Office The Center 11 A.M.  
  
Looking at her computer Wild gets a hit on Margaret. Catching the pattern against her profile, Wild smirks. 'She's good, but not good enough.' Picking up the phone she informs Raines about the new hit in Ireland. He gives the go ahead.  
  
Making arrangements, Wild is just about done when Raines walks in.  
  
"Wild," he wheezes.  
  
"Raines," states Wild "what?"  
  
"You'll have company coming with you," Raines states.  
  
"No sweat off my back. Who?" questions Wild.  
  
"The usual, plus a few more," Raines smirks.  
  
"Let me guess," ponders Wild "You, Willie, some more sweepers." Watching his face resister shock "and lets not forget the Triumvirate."  
  
"How did you know?" demands Raines.  
  
"You have been looking for this woman for years, Raines. Everyone knows," muses Wild.  
  
"Well you forgot to add," snickers Raines "Sydney, Broots and his little girl." With that he walks out of her office.  
  
Smiling at his retreating back 'don't think so squeaky.'  
  
****************************** Well? If you like let me know. Dream 


	5. Haunted 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 5 rated R  
  
Dream  
  
McGregurer's Castle Ireland  
  
"Greetings," says a young woman mysteriously into the phone.  
  
"Back at ya Chloe," says Wild "It everything prepared?'  
  
"Yes, Caleb says bring them," states Chloe "high time, he says." The two women laugh a Caleb's reference. Things were going to be interesting once they got there.  
  
"Good, we'll be there later tonight," informs Wild.  
  
"Is Bobby behaving himself," asks Chloe.  
  
"As much as possible for an Irishman," replies Wild.  
  
"Good and god's speed," says Chloe.  
  
  
  
The airplane Over the Atlantic  
  
"God's speed," repeats Wild as she hangs up the phone. Giving Lyle the thumbs up so he can tell his sister that everything is set at the castle.  
  
Glancing at his sister under his eyes he tells her the next phase is ready. They settle in for the rest of the flight getting in their perspective roles.  
  
"Why Broots," smiles Lyle as he gets up and closer to him "I didn't know you have such a pretty daughter."  
  
"Leave her alone," hisses Miss Parker she blocks his way toward them.  
  
"I was just getting myself a drink," mutters Lyle like he is partly afraid of her. Snapping her fingers Sam gives her a drink for Lyle.  
  
"Here you go," hisses Miss Parker. Raines watches the exchange with amusement. The Triumvirate watch with weariness, they didn't want anything to interrupted the capture of Margaret.  
  
Debbie and Miss Parker head toward the back of the plane. Miss Parker takes off her jacket to get more comfortable tells Debbie she will be right back and goes to the bathroom. As she leaves Debbie's notices the bruises on her arms. Debbie's eyes widen at the site.  
  
Watching Debbie's reaction to the site Lyle unthinkingly goes over to smooth over the situation before it gets out of hand.  
  
"Problem Debbie," questions Lyle.  
  
"Yes, Miss Parker has bruises on her arms," shockingly tells him.  
  
"Yes, she fell down the stairs," replies Lyle but before he could go any further Debbie turns on him. She got three good shots to his face, a jab to his ribs and a knee to his groin. It took Sam to pull Debbie off of Lyle.  
  
"You don't understand," starts Lyle.  
  
"Understand what," hisses Miss Parker as Sam carries Debbie back upfront.  
  
Making it look like they were fighting, Lyle tells Miss Parker what he and Debbie were talking about before she tried to kill him. Miss Parker fights to hold back her laughter, as her brother gets upset for trying to help.  
  
Orion, one of the Triumvirate watches them thinking that they are gearing up for a major meltdown he suggests, "Why don't you, Miss Parker and Miss Broots go into the back. That way your both away from Lyle."  
  
Taking the man up on his suggestion Miss Parker and Debbie head into the back. There they spend the rest of the flight talking about fashion, school and boys.  
  
  
  
Margaret's Lair Ireland 1 P.M.  
  
Looking out the window Margaret wishes once again that her friend Catherine were alive. 'She would know just how to handle this.' Sighing once again Margaret gets lost in her thoughts.  
  
Picking up the reports she has accumulated over the last few year she re- reads the information. Unknown man named 'Jarod' helps the weak and abused. Always sought after by one young woman known as Miss Parker.  
  
'God how could your daughter do this to my son?' Sometimes there are gunshots fired when these two meet by most of the time she misses him by a couple of hours a few times by minutes.  
  
A knock on her door startles her; walking up to the peephole she sees no one. 'That's odd I thought I hear someone knock. Turning around she sees Major Charles leaning up against the doorway.  
  
"Hey beautiful I have been looking for you," seductively whispers Major Charles as Margaret jumps into his arms. After sometime Major Charles and Margaret pull apart, he calls the rest of his family to come up.  
  
  
  
Shannon Airport Dublin Ireland 215 PM  
  
Arriving they found that there were town cars waiting for them to use. Due to the weather acting up everyone agreed with Wild about getting reservations for a place to stay over night.  
  
After finding a castle for the night, which pleases both the Triumvirate and Raines. By making them feel important. Wild sends Syd, Broots and Debbie on their way with two sweepers.  
  
Speeding toward Margaret's lair everyone felt the tension build up. Sam kept watch over the Triumvirate; his orders were if they acted funny shot to kill from Lyle. Lyle kept glancing at his watch wanting the next few hours over with already.  
  
Margaret's Lair Ireland 3 P.M.  
  
Lunch just ended and everyone was relaxing in the small living room. Jokes were zinging back and forth between the men as they watched Major Charles's delight in getting Margaret to blush. Even Zoe was behaving herself.  
  
Within seconds the door was smashed down and sweepers were climbing in throw the window. There wasn't anytime for escape. Jarod, Ethan, Major Charles were forced to the floor at gunpoint. Zoe was knocked out. Emily, Ryan and Margaret were taken into one of the side rooms.  
  
The familiar clicking of heels informed Jarod, Ethan, and Major Charles that it was Miss Parker and company that not only captured Jarod but his whole entire family.  
  
"Well look what the cat has brought in," quips Wild "long time no see."  
  
"Get them up," snaps Lyle "make sure they are secure I don't want them escaping."  
  
"Where's Emily, Ryan and Margaret?" questions Miss Parker. She looks around for them hearing funny noises from the side room she opens the door.  
  
"What the fuck do you think your doing?" she snaps very close to exploding on the sweepers who have taken the liberty of tying down Emily and Margaret to the beds in the room. Ryan was out cold in the corner.  
  
"Sam!" screeches Miss Parker "Get in here." Obeying her, he enters the room. Jarod, Ethan, and Major Charles are escorted out of the apart fighting to get back in.  
  
Outside Margaret's Lair Ireland 330 P.M.  
  
"Where's my wife?" hisses Major Charles to several sweepers that are guarding them. The sweepers refuse to answer any of their questions. They saw the look on Miss Parker's face when she entered the room.  
  
"What's taking them so long," growls Jarod "You have me. Why can't you let them go?"  
  
"Because Jarod," wheezes Raines "we don't have to." Jarod whips around and sees both Raines and the Triumvirate standing next to another town car.  
  
A noise at the entrance shows Sam carrying an unconscious Ryan. Lyle is carrying Zoe. Sam puts him in the back of one of the town cars nods to the Triumvirate and gets behind the wheel.  
  
"Put them in the car," says Orion as he and his fellow Triumvirate return to theirs. Once they are in the car, Miss Parker brings out both Emily and Margaret. They are put into the same car as Wild. Jarod grimaces as Miss Parker comes toward the car his in.  
  
Once she is in the car she turns on the engine. Ethan glares at her from the passenger side in the back of the car. Lyle opens the passenger door, and Miss Parker takes off. Once on the road Jarod struggles not to say anything to her.  
  
But the opportunity came when Lyle demanded that she pull over so he could use one of the local restrooms. Lyle takes Ethan with him. Leaving Miss Parker alone with Jarod and Major Charles.  
  
"Ok," says Major Charles "why are we not headed straight to the airport."  
  
"Bad weather," says Miss Parker "we will be leaving on the morn."  
  
"Oh," states Jarod "plenty of time for me to escape."  
  
"For you yes and maybe even for the Major," snaps Miss Parker "but you're forgetting that we have Ethan, Ryan, Emily and Margaret."  
  
"I didn't forget," hisses Jarod "I was hoping you would help."  
  
"Help?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes, by letting us escape, with a diversion or something," mutters Jarod.  
  
Glaring at his in the rear view mirror 'just us, what about me?' instead she saw Major Charles move his hands in the air almost over her head. Moving forward and pushing the seat back startles Major Charles enough to stop.  
  
"Do I look stupid to you," hisses Miss Parker. Grabbing the door handle she exits the car, spotting Lyle standing next to the bathroom door she signals he to switch places with her.  
  
Watching her walk away Jarod says to his father "She was the best option of getting out of this."  
  
"Yeah I know," he mutters "I'm sorry."  
  
"Forget it dad," Jarod says, as Lyle takes over the seat Miss Parker just existed.  
  
  
  
McGregurer's Castle Ireland 330 P.M.  
  
When the car stopped outside a huge historic castle both Broots and Syd shivered from the feeling of being watched. Looking over the castle neither man could see anyone watching them.  
  
Debbie bounded out of the car, stretching her limbs. The sweepers took the bags and subtly guided everyone inside. At the entrance they found a beautiful blonde with deep green eyes staring at them.  
  
"Greetings," says a young woman mysteriously.  
  
"We part of the Parker party," informs one sweeper.  
  
"Yes, I see," smirks the blonde "if you'll tell me the names I can give you the keys to the rooms."  
  
"Dr. Green, Mr. Broots and daughter, Bill and Joe," replies the sweeper. The desk clerk hands him the keys. Everyone gets their own room except the sweeper who are in a room together.  
  
"Beware, for all that enter here, reap what they sow," she says as they leave.  
  
The sweepers look around the castle, noticing that it's very clean and warm. Not drafty or dirty, the rooms were spacious as well as comfortable. Looking out the window there was nothing for miles around but marshlands or the ocean. They could hear bagpipes in the background but couldn't see the player.  
  
Not feeling like babysitting they leave Syd, Broots and Debbie alone. Once the sweepers were gone Broots turns to Debbie "what did Lyle say to you on the plane?"  
  
Staring at her father like he lost his head, "Dad didn't you see that bruises on Miss Parker?"  
  
"Well yes," mutters Broots "but that's no reason to go at Lyle."  
  
"Dad," snaps Debbie "he said she fell down the stairs."  
  
"So," questions Syd.  
  
"Hello," growls Debbie "she fell down the stairs, it the most used phrase of an abuser! You tell me why I'm so upset."  
  
Local restroom 4 PM  
  
Bagging on the door Miss Parker shouts, "I'm coming in," opening the door she walks into the men's restroom. Looking around she sees Ethan halfway out the window. Shaking her head she walks up to him and pulls him back in.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" questions Miss Parker.  
  
"Leaving," snaps Ethan.  
  
"Really, didn't look like it," snaps Miss Parker "I looked like you're trying to get yourself killed."  
  
"Why Miss Parker," sneers Ethan "You gonna shoot me. Or just have Lyle do it."  
  
"Shut up Ethan," hisses Miss Parker, her eyes flashing a warning at him "I want you to watch what you're doing and where you're going." Pulling him toward the door, Ethan bolts out of the room. Taking off after him Miss Parker just manages to catch up to him.  
  
Yanking his arm as hard as she could, she propels Ethan in the opposite direction. Pulling his arm away from her, he looks ready to hit her.  
  
"Don't ever touch me," Ethan hisses at her.  
  
"I wouldn't have to if you watched where you were going," snaps Miss Parker pointing to the sharp drop off Ethan almost went over.  
  
Glaring at her some more Ethan refuses to say thank you to her. Instead he says, "I have no sister."  
  
"That's fine with me," states Miss Parker pulling out her gun "Get in the car." Staring at her for a minute Ethan could see he has pushed her to far. He walks back to the car without any further trouble.  
  
McGregurer's Castle Ireland 5 P.M.  
  
"Greets," says Wild as she looks over the last group to show up. "Probs?"  
  
"Nope," grimaces Miss Parker "No a one."  
  
Looking over the castle Jarod and Major Charles share a look 'if we are put on separate floors we'll never find them in this place.'  
  
"Good dinner is being served early today," informs Wild "This way." Following her into the dinning room, Major Charles, Jarod and Ethan are shocked at how stunning it was. A long table in the middle of what looked like a ballroom, high chandlers, and a roaring fire on the right hand side.  
  
At the table sat everyone, Major Charles was placed next to his wife, Jarod and Ethan sat next to Ryan and Emily. Miss Parker and Lyle sat on opposite sides between the Russell family and the Centre.  
  
Dinner was an elaborate affair; the food was already on the table. The food was served on Belleek china. Glasses made of Waterford crystal, and real silver silverware. The food itself was high-class. Succulent roast beef with gravy, mash potatoes, baby carrots covered with brown sugar. And desert was some Irish dish.  
  
When everyone was done eating or pretending to eat the host stood up.  
  
"Welcome to McGregurer's Castle" she said, "My name is Chloe. I am your hostess. Since you'll only be here for a wee bit, I'm going to give ya the two rules. Rule number one never go downstairs, for no one will help ya. Rule number two never wonder around here at night, stay in ya's rooms no matter what ya hear. Now good night." With the Chloe left the room.  
  
The sweepers escorted the Russell family to their rooms. They were placed on the second floor over looking the cliffs. Major Charles and Margaret were shown into a suite. The sweeper told them they would be sharing. He left them standing there.  
  
Major Charles and Margaret watched as the sweeper walked across the hall, ushered in Emily and Zoe. He informed them that this was their room. Next he back across the hallway walked down one door and ushered in Ethan, Ryan and Jarod.  
  
The sweeper stood in the hallway, looked at his watch then at the grandfather clock at the end of the hall "Bill that clock is off. It's one minute to seven not five thirty," snickers the sweeper.  
  
Going up to Emily and Zoe's room the sweeper was about to lock the door when the grandfather clock chimed seven. Turning and looking at the clock it righted itself with the time.  
  
******************************************************** Well? Dream  
  
Reviews make my day, plus they make me want to write 


	6. Haunted 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Ok again the higher rated (NC-17) version is on http//groups.yahoo.com/group/pretendfic  
  
Haunted Part 6  
  
Dream  
  
McGregurer's Castle Billiard room 645 P.M.  
  
Pretending to do a sweep of the premises Lyle nods to Miss Parker to join him in the billiard room. After they both enter the room, and are standing next to the pool table the door swings quietly closed.  
  
"So tell me," starts Lyle "what happened today with Ethan."  
  
"He got upset with me for capturing his family," replies Miss Parker "and then proceed to tell me I was dead to him." The light fixture over the pool table flickers. Pool balls spill out onto the table.  
  
"Looks like Ethan should watch what he says," smirks Lyle "Nonnie is not liking what your saying." The black eight ball roll across the table bouncing against the other side. Miss Parker puts her hands on the table, the ball rolls in between them and stops next to Miss Parker's right hand.  
  
"Nonnie," whisper Miss Parker "Leave him alone." The ball roll back out and joins the other pool balls. Hearing sweepers in the hall, the door creaks, as it swings back open. Lyle shakes his head and together they head out.  
  
Third floor 7 P.M.  
  
"Hey Bill did you see that?" questions the sweeper "That clock righted itself."  
  
"Yeah Joe," states Bill "I heard. That was kind of scary." Fast footsteps come down the hall, seeing Syd, Broots and Debbie coming down the hall.  
  
Ryan spotting Debbie says "Hi there." This causes Debbie to stop and look at him.  
  
"Hi," smiles Debbie "My name is Debbie. What's yours?"  
  
"Ryan." Reaching out the two shake hands. Ryan's wears this big goofy grin as Debbie blushes slightly.  
  
"Jarod," Syd sighs in relief "I need to talk to you." Bill the sweeper steps in to prevent the two men from talking when they hear Zoe and Emily fighting. This causes them to go over into their room. Having trouble keeping an eye on the Russell family so they let them all go into one room until the high ups called it a night.  
  
  
  
Conference Room Down stairs 7 P.M.  
  
Walking into the conference room, Miss Parker notices that Raines is sitting as close to Triumvirate as possible; Wild is sitting the farthest way. In between Wild and Lyle is a seat for her. 'Acting as a buffer, you know I don't need it.' Sitting down the meeting swings into gear.  
  
"Wine anyone?" asks Wild as puts a large jar on the table. It was covered with a white cloth. "Local favorite it's called Bloody, a red wine." Triumvirate and Raines agree saying they deserve to celebrate.  
  
"Mr. Raines," questions Mr. La Croix, the Frenchman of the Triumvirate "Where is Mr. Cox?"  
  
"I don't know," replies Raines "Wild, will look in it when we get home."  
  
"Put his head in a jar for you," states Wild as she takes off the cloth there are collective gasps. "I don't know about the rest of the body." Cox's head is flowing inside the jar.  
  
"It's Cox's head," says Mr. Sal the Arabic man of the Triumvirate pointing to the jar.  
  
"Where?" questions Lyle looking around.  
  
"His head it's in the jar," states Mr. Sal. With mutters of agreement from most of the room, Wild tips the jar pours out some of the wine into a glass.  
  
"I don't see it," says Miss Parker "Here pour me some." Pouring Miss Parker, Lyle followed by Raines and the Triumvirate the wine jar is half full, no head in it.  
  
"Power of suggestion," comments Wild "who knew."  
  
The tension in the room slowly fades away. Raines tells the Triumvirate his plan to move the Russell family first thing in the morning. He wants to separate them as soon as possible; Ethan and Jarod of course would be going to the African bases while Margaret and Emily would go to the base in France. The boy and Major Charles would return to the Centre.  
  
"No," states Orion "I want both Jarod and Major Charles, not Ethan."  
  
"I want Margaret and Major Charles," says Mr. Sal, "also I will need access to Ethan and Emily for my research."  
  
"I need both of the woman for my production process," states Mr. La Croix "that should take precedence over your projects."  
  
Lyle looked at Wild and Miss Parker; each knew that they were in for a long night. Settling in as best they could. They slowly drank the red wine.  
  
  
  
Third Floor Hallway 705 P.M.  
  
Locking the Russell family into Jarod's room the sweepers breath a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well," starts Bill "at lest we know where they are."  
  
"Yes, that's true," says Joe "And if there is any cat fighting they can handle it." They laugh at the situation. Minutes tick by; the silence starts to get to the sweepers.  
  
"You know," says Bill "this place is kind of creep."  
  
"Yeah," replies Joe "its worse then the Centre. At the Centre you know you're being watched. Here it just feels like it. Hearing the famous clicking on high heels the sweepers straighten up. Looking down the hallway they wait for her to come striding down toward them any minute.  
  
Instead they heard someone singing in an Irish drawl "Beware, for all that enter here, reap what they sow. Beware all that sleep here. For if you come out of your rooms at night. You'll get a god-awful fright."  
  
The voice moved closer to the sweepers but neither could see anyone. Sweat started to pour down their backs. The chiming of the grandfather clock scares both sweepers as a child's laughter fills the air.  
  
Ryan, Ethan and Jarod's Room 7 P.M.  
  
Sitting next to the fire, Debbie, Ryan and Ethan are having an animated conversion regarding the castle and the unusual rules. The remaining Russell family sits on the other side of the room with Syd and Broots. Zoe sulks in a chair apart of both groups.  
  
Glancing over to his daughter Broots grumbles "Debbie thinks Lyle pushed Miss Parker down the stairs."  
  
"What was that," says Major Charles.  
  
Clearing his throat "Debbie thinks Lyle pushed Miss Parker down the stairs. She saw all these bruises on her."  
  
"When," demands Jarod his eyes flashing.  
  
"Today on the plane coming here," answers Syd.  
  
"God Charles," whispers Margaret "if it wasn't for her." Margaret shudders, Major Charles pulls his wife close to him thanking god for Miss Parker.  
  
"I know," he whispers back.  
  
"What evidence do you have," demands Jarod his aggressive side showing. His mother looked at her husband and grins knowingly at him. He nods his head positively at her. Watching the exchange, Emily realizes that her older brother was in love with his huntress.  
  
"Well before Debbie could question Miss Parker about her bruises. Lyle told Debbie how she got them," replies Broots "Then my daughter proceeded to beat up Lyle."  
  
"He must be guilty," states Syd "he let her get away with it."  
  
"What are we going to do?" questions Emily.  
  
"We're going to make her come with us," states Jarod.  
  
"Make her," snaps Emily "You can't make her do anything. That woman does what she wants." Grimacing Jarod and Major Charles come up with an escape route for later that night. Everyone was informed on the time and to be ready.  
  
Third Floor Hallway 8 P.M.  
  
Approaching the sweepers that are keeping watch Willie inspects them. Looking around, and hearing nothing Willie goes up to Bill.  
  
"Everything good," he questions.  
  
"Yes sir," replies Bill.  
  
"So everyone is in their rooms and behaving themselves," states Willie.  
  
"Well, ah, no," starts Bill looking at Willie's grim expression "They're all together in Jarod's room."  
  
"What you incompetent fool," snaps Willie "get them into their own rooms now."  
  
Opening up the door quickly the sweepers bust into the room and pull apart the family. Forcing them into their own rooms. Even coercing Syd, Broots and Debbie into theirs. In the hallway Willie berates the sweepers for even putting the group together. He tells them that they will be changing guard one hour later to prevent an escape.  
  
Left alone Jarod paces the room planning and plotting of ways to get his Catherine to come to his room. Rage starts to build in him. 'I'll kill Lyle for putting his hands on her.'  
  
  
  
Third Floor Hallway 1230 A.M. early morning  
  
Making short work of the lock Jarod looks around for the sweepers. When he doesn't spot any he looks over at his father's door. Hearing him work the lock Jarod stands up and opens the door.  
  
Looking at his son's goofy grin "Where are the sweepers?" Looking up and down the hallway Jarod shrugs his shoulders. Walking cautiously into the hallway Jarod waits for the sweepers to get him. Hearing the grandfather clock tick away Ethan walks out into the hallway.  
  
"It looks all clear to me," states Ethan "let's find Miss Parker and get out of here."  
  
"I'll free your sister Emily," says Major Charles "and meet you."  
  
Hearing the fast clicking of high heels, "Maybe we won't have to look," says Jarod. Hearing a man's voice rise in anger, the clicking of the heels increase. They could hear Miss Parker's voice floating towards them.  
  
"Sounds like Lyle," whispers Major Charles "Go see if you can protect her." Ethan and Jarod take off heading toward her voice. Lightening flashes, seconds later the roar of thunder was hear. Down the hallway around the corner at the end of the corridor they could see her. Rain pounds on the windows.  
  
She was standing next a staircase, a man clutching her by the shoulder. The man was pushing her backwards. Running faster they tried to reach her before anything happened.  
  
Lightening flashes again, as ear-piercing scream radiate towards them. Miss Parker disappears from the landing. The intension roar of the thunder makes it impossible to hear anything much less Miss Parker's heels.  
  
Ethan states to scream his sisters name over and over again. Reaching the landing Jarod leans over, as Ethan runs down the steps. Jarod sees her lying on the floor face downward. Lightening flashes giving Jarod just enough light to see a dark halo around her head.  
  
Reaching her Ethan turns her over, checking for a pulse when he doesn't find one he starts to scream to Jarod. Jarod is there in a flash, Jarod checks her over. Blood was flowing from a gash in her head. She had no pulse.  
  
Panicking Jarod tries to remember how to do C.P.R. Tears start to fall down his face. Breaking down Jarod cradles her to his chest, holding her head in his hands rocking back and forth on his knees.  
  
"What is the problem?" questions Major Charles as he came upon the scene.  
  
"She's dead," croaks Ethan as he looks up at his father.  
  
"Who is," asks Major Charles, Jarod looks at his father like he's insane.  
  
"Miss Parker," cries Jarod. Looking at his grown sons Major Charles frowns at them.  
  
"How do you figure?" he asks.  
  
"Look at her," hisses Jarod as he turns back to see an old dusty rug. Ethan's surprised gasp lets him know that he's not alone. "Dad I swear Miss Parker was right here. She was dead from a head wound."  
  
"Ok son," smoothes Major Charles. Getting up Jarod and Ethan look over the room then with Major Charles start back toward their rooms. They could hear whispers of people talking but couldn't see anyone. Small noises like doors opening and closing, footsteps right behind them started to spook even Major Charles.  
  
"I don't like this," whispers Major Charles as he sees Margaret in front of him clutching her chest, strips of red running down her front. Lightening flashes.  
  
"Margaret," whispers Major Charles as he raises his hands.  
  
"Where," asks Jarod. Looking at his son, Major Charles points to where she is.  
  
"Right there," he answers, looking back he sees an old armor guard. A child's giggles speed them back the way they came.  
  
Conference Room 1 P.M.  
  
The noises outside increase in volume, the lights start to flicker. Raines orders Miss Parker to investigate. Opening the door Miss Parker looks outside the room.  
  
Stepping out she sees an empty hallway except for the Triumvirate personal sweepers, standing as perfectly straight. 'Almost human statutes.' Turning Miss Parker notices a ferocious thunderstorm outside the castle 'how appropriate.'  
  
"It's just a thunderstorm," states Miss Parker "it looks to be getting worse."  
  
Mr. La Croix yeans "Maybe we should follow their example and go to bed ourselves." Raines readily agrees with Mr. La Croix. The rest of the Triumvirate agrees sending their personal sweepers to escort them to their rooms for the night.  
  
"Night," mutters Wild as she turns and walks toward the back wall of the conference room, tapping the candleholder a secret passage way opens up.  
  
"Well," sighs Bobby "I'm off to worship a Goddess." He jogs out of the room and takes the stairs two at a time. Disappearing as he turns right.  
  
"Miss Parker, you might want to check on the prey," suggests Wild as she to disappears.  
  
Taking a deep breath Miss Parker walks toward the Conference Room entrance "Come on Sam, lets go check on the prey." Sam appears out of the darkness.  
  
"How did you know I was there?" he questions.  
  
"A real woman never reveals her secrets," smiles Miss Parker as she and Sam head up to the third floor.  
  
Third Floor Hallway 115 A.M.  
  
Walking toward their room's relief floods Major Charles as he sees his wife sitting in the chair where he left her. Going up to her, he picks her up into a bear hug.  
  
"Everything alright," asks Margaret "I heard Ethan and Jarod screaming."  
  
"Everything is fine," says Ethan not wanting to upset her or to have to explain what happened.  
  
"Where is Miss Parker?" asks Margaret.  
  
"We lost her," says Jarod bending down he starts to pick Emily's bedroom door's lock. Again the groups hears the famous high heels clicking heading their way. Lightening flashes as she comes into view down the hallway.  
  
None of the Russell men react to her coming toward them. Margaret sees a sweeper with her and pats Jarod's shoulder. She was closing in on them and no one had reacted to her yet. 'Maybe Jarod will just throw her over his shoulder.' Miss Parker was standing right behind Jarod when he looks at her and Sam.  
  
"That's just Sam," says Jarod and under his breathe "If they are real." Tapping his shoulder Jarod mutters a curse and stands up. When he turns around Miss Parker slaps his face hard.  
  
"Real enough for you," she snaps "What are you even doing out of your rooms." Jarod and Ethan wrap their arms around her. Jarod's arms pin hers to her sides. "Sam, help me." Lightening flashes as the grandfather clock strikes one thirty in the morning. Disembody voices flow toward the group.  
  
"Tomorrow," states the Major "We try again tomorrow." Margaret and him go back to their room once they are inside and before he gets a chance to close the door it slams shut and locks.  
  
"Jarod let go," hisses Miss Parker as she struggles to get free of him. "Sam, help me." Jarod glares at Sam; Sam raises his hands in defeat.  
  
"My room is next to Debbie's Miss Parker if you need me," says Sam as he walks down the hall. When he enters his room, the door also slams shut and locks. The disembody voices get closer to the group.  
  
"Jarod let go," orders Miss Parker she starts to kick him.  
  
"Where's your room," asks Ethan.  
  
"The fourth floor," answers Miss Parker.  
  
"Jarod," says Ethan "You need a hand."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah grab her feet until we get into the room," replies Jarod. Together they haul Miss Parker into the room. Once they were inside the door creaks back and forth until it finally slams shut and locks. Miss Parker struggles against her brother and Jarod.  
  
"Well," states Ethan "at lest it's consistent." He lets go of Miss Parker's feet but Jarod refuse to let her go. He drags her toward his bed as Ethan yeans and heads to his. Jarod still refuses to let her go.  
  
"Night," mutters Ethan as he flops down on his bed "glad you're alive sis."  
  
The only noises in the room are the rain pelting against the window, Ryan's soft snores soon followed by Ethan's and the crackling of the fire in the fireplace. Jarod's arms slacken making Miss Parker think that he was finally letting her go. She spins in his arms and tries to step away from him toward the door.  
  
"I don't think so," whispers Jarod immediately tightening his grip around her. When she pushes her body away from him toward the door, Jarod decides to take action. Lifting her up off the ground Jarod holds her wrangling body captive until he reaches his bed. Tossing her on to it Jarod winds Miss Parker.  
  
He pins her before she had the chance to get up. Tucking one arm around her waist Jarod grabs her left hand and holds her in the spoon position. Slowly Miss Parker's resolve to leave melts. Her breathing slows and becomes even.  
  
Relaxing his grip on Jarod closes his eyes and slowly starts to fall asleep when her body moves away from him slowly. Trying not to smile Jarod pulls her sharply back to him.  
  
"Going somewhere," he whispers in her ear. Involuntarily shivering Miss Parker glares at him.  
  
"Yes," she whispers back "to my room." Taking in a deep breath Jarod smells her perfume it was heavenly.  
  
"No you're staying here," says Jarod as his hands start to wonder around on her body.  
  
"Jarod," hisses Miss Parker looking over at the sleeping forms across the room "Your brothers are asleep less than twenty feet away. mmm" She moans a little as Jarod starts to place wet kisses against Catherine neck. Pushing at him, Jarod lifts himself up enough to take off his shirt. Raking his hand through Catherine hair, he lifts her head as his mouth covered hers.  
  
Jarod's hands slowly start to unbutton Catherine blouse; "Better be quite then," mutters Jarod as his lips grounded against hers in a hungry, rapacious kiss. Long time later snuggles her close to him Jarod lets himself drift asleep.  
  
*************************** More? Dream Reviews make my day, plus they make me want to write 


	7. Haunted 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 7  
  
Dream  
  
McGregurer's Castle Ryan, Ethan and Jarod's Room 530 A.M.  
  
The crackling of the fire is heard over the soft snores of the sleeping. Soft giggling floats though the room a chill crosses the room. The rain pounds against the window, lightening flashes as thunder roared, as a little girl materialized out of nothing.  
  
Her pale hand touches Miss Parker's face, leaving goose bumps in her quake. Miss Parker mutters something under her breath then snuggles closer to Jarod.  
  
"Cathy," whispers the girl as she reaches toward Miss Parker.  
  
"Molly," mutter Miss Parker "leave me alone."  
  
"It's time you got up," whispers Molly "and do you really want to explain this when those foolish boys." Groaning Miss Parker slowly emerges from under the covers. Shivers from the loss of heat she looks down and realizes that she is naked. Swearing under her breath she gratefully takes the cloths Molly hands to her.  
  
McGregurer's Castle 6 A.M.  
  
Quietly stepping out of his room Lyle walks down the hallway, hearing high heels clicking on the floor he looks around. Seeing no one in the hallway Lyle whispers "Nonnie please show yourself."  
  
Mists forms close to him, swirling it forms a young woman who closely resembles his sister. Smiling at him she strokes his face she starts to walk down the hall. Noticing that she is in a really good mod, Lyle knows that she like his sister is up to no good.  
  
"Nonnie," whispers Lyle "what did you do?"  
  
"Nothing much," she dismisses "just gave a few wonders last night a scare."  
  
Chuckling softly "Wonders, hmm, like for example Ethan." Looking at her, he sees her ghostly smile increase. "Good maybe now he'll treat her better." Hearing footsteps of sweeper Lyle sees mist surround him then vanish. He heads down toward the dinning room for breakfast.  
  
Miss Parker's room 4th floor 545 A.M.  
  
Closing the room quietly Miss Parker sighs, 'great just great' she runs across her room opens the draws pulls out an outfit to wear for the day and runs into the shower room. Turning on the shower Miss Parker steps in.  
  
Giggling Molly goes into Miss Parker's room, picks up the cloths she has selected to wear and shakes her head. Putting it away, she pulls out another outfits and puts it where Miss Parker had her outfit. She gets towels and puts them in the shower room giggling as she leaves.  
  
Ryan, Ethan and Jarod's Room 630 A.M.  
  
Starting to wake up slowly Jarod reaches over for her, feeling the sheets he notices that they are cool. Opening his eyes he looks around the room for her, noticing her cloths are missing he curses under his breath. 'Should have tried her down.' Hearing his brothers starting to wake Jarod sits up in the bed "Good morning," he mutters.  
  
"Morning," grumbles Ryan who takes his pillow and places it over his head.  
  
"Morning," mutters Ethan as he looks around the room panic hits him "Where Miss Parker?" Ryan hearing her name whips the pillow off his head and looks around for her.  
  
"I don't know," growls Jarod.  
  
"Man, do you have it bad," snickers Ryan "I just hope you can convince her to leave the Centre and marry you. Cuz if you can't I don't want to be in the same country as you."  
  
"Ryan," snaps Ethan, as Ryan looks at him "I agree." Jarod throws his pillows at them, as they laughing get ready for the day.  
  
"I get the shower first," shouts Ryan as he guns it for the bathroom, Jarod beats him there as Ethan follows closely behind.  
  
"Nah, I do," smirks Jarod as he closes the door in their face. Sighing he looks at himself in the mirror 'what are you going to do if she says no' hearing his brothers screams of terror Jarod yanks open the door staring at their pale faces.  
  
"What?" questions Jarod.  
  
"Look," they whisper as they point to the room. Looking around the room Jarod saw that it was clean. Clean like they were never in the room clean. Fresh linen was on the made beds. Pillows were on the bed, cloths were picked up and folder.  
  
"Damn," mutters Jarod "this place is creepy."  
  
Dinning room 7 A.M.  
  
The sweeper escorted the Russell family into the room; spotting Debbie Ryan's mood improves considerably. Sitting down next to her, she grins as he blushes. Spotting the way those two where acting Margaret shakes her head.  
  
"Well Emily," starts Margaret "how was your night?" Margaret and Major Charles sit together holding hands.  
  
"It was quite for the most part except for my visitor," answers Emily. Major Charles tenses at the word 'visitor.' Feeling her husband's tension Margaret also tenses. Ethan and Jarod hearing the conversion feel confused. They sit down next to Emily on either side.  
  
"What visitor," questions Ethan.  
  
"Well Miss Parker," replies Emily.  
  
"What," mutters Ryan "Miss Parker came to your room."  
  
"Why not," questions Debbie "She came to mine."  
  
"She did," asks Jarod.  
  
"So what if she went to Debbie's room and ours" snaps Zoe "she brought a book and a change of cloths for Emily while acting like I didn't even exist." Zoe pouts at Jarod hoping for a reaction from him. Margaret cringes from her tone. Hearing the squeaking of Raines's pet oxygen tank, Major Charles glares at him when he sees him.  
  
"What time did she come to your room," asks the Major completely ignoring Zoe.  
  
"At midnight," answers both Emily and Debbie at the same time.  
  
"She didn't do either," snaps Raines as he sits down "she was in a meeting with the Triumvirate and me until well past one in the morning." Slowly the Centre operatives walk in the room, along with most of the Triumvirate.  
  
Hearing the clicking of her heels Jarod braces himself to see her. When she enters the room he notices her new clothes. Cashmere button down sweater pale green, and a short cotton skirt with green heels; she is wearing little or no makeup.  
  
Watching Jarod eat Miss Parker with his eyes jealousy flares in Zoe. Glaring at Miss Parker 'just you wait. You bitch.' She stabs at her food and she watches Miss Parker gracefully sit down.  
  
"Where is Mr. Sal" rasp's Raines as he leers at Miss Parker.  
  
"I don't know," says Lyle as he enters the room "he and several sweepers are missing." Lyle sits across from Miss Parker.  
  
"We're leaving with or without them," snaps Orion.  
  
"Really," snickers Miss Parker. Smirking at him, Miss Parker raises an eyebrow at him. Everyone notices her display of defiance. Hope flares throughout the Russell family.  
  
"Yes," snaps Raines.  
  
"See that window," asks Miss Parker. Everyone turns and looks at it.  
  
"What about it," questions Orion.  
  
"See that bit of green surround by white," she starts looking around she sees them nodding their collective head. "That's a leaf, do you see the tree or any other leafs, hmm," condescends Miss Parker "that's fog no one is going anywhere."  
  
Looking at the stunned group Lyle laughs out loud "what, we're missing people and no one can leave, it's like a bad horror movie." Wild walks into the room wearing black leather shorts a blood red tank top, she flops down in a chair next to Raines.  
  
"You know about the fog right," asks Wild watching his head bob up and down, "Good cause I'm not babysitting them." Pointing at the Russell family as Chloe the hostess walks into the room. "Miss Parker billiard room at 1130." Miss Parker agrees.  
  
"Since ya're going to be here for a little while longer," she drawls, "I should be letten ya know that the seventh floor is off limits to all who are not descendents of the house."  
  
Getting up Wild snatches an apple off the table and walks out leaving behind a stuttering Raines. Glaring at the woman's retreating back Orion turns to Miss Parker.  
  
"You," pointing at Miss Parker Orion growls "go look for Mr. Sal and those missing sweepers."  
  
Watching her scrapping back her chair Zoe watches Miss Parker jump to the man's bidding 'bet she would bend over and let him fuck her if he demanded.' An evil grins spreads over Zoe's face as she looks at Miss Parker.  
  
"She can't go alone," says Debbie everyone looks at her in surprise "what if she needs help."  
  
"I'll go with her," states Lyle, Jarod's hands clench into tight bawls.  
  
"No," snaps Raines "I need you to go over those figures."  
  
"Take Jarod," dismisses Orion "Its not as if he is going to go anywhere. Not without his family." Jarod jumps up so fast the Zoe has no chance to say anything before he disappears with Miss Parker.  
  
McGregurer's Castle 3rd floor 730 A.M.  
  
Walking down the hallway Miss Parker stops at Mr. Sal's room. Opening the room she looks inside then goes in. Opening one the dresser drawers she notices that there empty.  
  
"Empty," she says to him as she passes him and goes into the hallway.  
  
"Well," mutters Jarod "Maybe the house got them." Shaking her head she continues down the hallway. Jarod feels his pants tighten as he watches her behind swing back and forth. 'Note to self complement her on that ass.' Jarod catches up to her on the stair toward the fourth floor. Opening one of the doors Jarod notices that is a study.  
  
Going in, he looks out the window, "Hey," says Jarod "You should check this out." Following his suggestion Miss Parker enters the study.  
  
Catherine stood facing the window looking down; she saw nothing but white fog. Feeling Jarod behind her pushing her forward gently she rests her hands on the window.  
  
"Jarod stop," she whispers, "we really need to talk."  
  
"Talk later," mutters Jarod as he places wet kisses along her neck causing her to moan.  
  
Dinning room 730 A.M.  
  
Getting bored with sitting around Raines and the Triumvirate, Lyle notices how tenses Chloe is look. 'Being around Raines isn't good for her.' Smirking Lyle looks at her.  
  
"I think we should move this party to the library," suggests Lyle.  
  
"Why," questions Raines.  
  
"Because idle minds tend to come up with escape plans," replies Lyle "besides it's two door down from the conference room. Which will give the Triumvirate the privacy it needs to discus their plans."  
  
"Fine," agrees Orion.  
  
The Russell family is moved into the library as Raines and the Triumvirate go into the conference room. Once inside the library Lyle sits at a desk working on the figures for five minutes. Glancing around he notices that it just him and two other sweepers for Centre employees. 'Oh this is going to be fun.'  
  
"Well," says Lyle as he gets up "I'm not babysitting you. Lunch is at noon, you know the way to the dinning room and you know the rules." Leaving the paperwork on the desk Lyle exists the room.  
  
"Charles is it just me," mutters Margaret "or is their something funny going on in this house."  
  
"No," replies Major Charles "there is something funny going on in this house."  
  
Study 4th floor 830 A.M.  
  
"We'd better make ourselves presentable," said Catherine, "or they'll be sending out a search party for us soon." Yeaning at her Jarod asks "where?"  
  
"My room," answers Catherine "It's across the hall."  
  
  
  
Billiard room 1145 A.M.  
  
Hitting the balls around the table Wild hears the door creak open. Glancing up she notices Miss Parker. Her cloths were different then this morning, smirking at her.  
  
"Well," mutters Wild "You managed to get away from Jarod." Taking her cue stick she hits it on the ground. "Molly, your turn." Slowly the white ball rolls across the table, hitting a solid ball perfectly and sinking it. "Well have you told him yet?"  
  
"No," replies Miss Parker as the white ball rolls across the table hitting another solid ball.  
  
"What are you waiting for," questions Lyle "it's birth." Looking at Bobby holding Chloe on his lap Miss Parker smirks at him.  
  
"Bobby," hisses Chloe "That's enough. One more word and ya'll be sleeping on the couch."  
  
"But Chloe," wines Bobby "She's."  
  
"Bobby," warns Chloe point her finger at him.  
  
Bobby grimaces then leers at Chloe "Bet I could get you to change your mind."  
  
"I know ya could try," smirks Chloe "Where is Jarod?" asks as she gets off Bobby's lap and straitens her cloths.  
  
"He's sleeping," mutters Miss Parker as Bobby gets up "in his room. I swear Bobby there are days when I feel like your younger sister then your older sister."  
  
"Get the pretender," orders Bobby "it's time for lunch and if he doesn't show up the Triumvirate and Raines will have our collective heads." Lyle and Chloe head back to the library.  
  
Looking at Wild "What do you think?" Hearing Molly giggling as she creaks open the door.  
  
"I think ya should be honest with him," says Wild "about everything even the babe. See ya at lunch."  
  
Ryan, Ethan and Jarod's Room 1155 A.M.  
  
Walking into Jarod's bedroom Miss Parker sees he's still in bed. 'Poor baby must have tired you out.' Hearing him moan 'must be sore.' She walks closer to the bed. The sheets on the bed slide down to show Jarod's backside. Her nail marks are fading but still evident.  
  
"Oh Jarod," moans Zoe her hands come out from underneath him. She runs her hands back his back. Shock stills Miss Parker but for a moment.  
  
"What the FUCK," shouts Miss Parker.  
  
Shaking his head Jarod looks down "ZOE!" jumps out of the bed naked. Looking around he sees Miss Parker standing near his bed with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like," cries Jarod, as Zoe gets out of the bed naked too.  
  
"Really?" hisses Miss Parker.  
  
****************************** More? Dream 


	8. Haunted 8

Have to give the last scene because it's been so long since I wrote on this. Plus I have to be evil today.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 8  
  
Dream  
  
Ryan, Ethan and Jarod's Room 1155 A.M.  
  
Walking into Jarod's bedroom Miss Parker sees he's still in bed. 'Poor baby must have tired you out.' Hearing him moan 'must be sore.' She walks closer to the bed. The sheets on the bed slide down to show Jarod's backside. Her nail marks are fading but still evident.  
  
"Oh Jarod," moans Zoe her hands come out from underneath him. She runs her hands back his back. Shock stills Miss Parker but for a moment.  
  
"What the FUCK," shouts Miss Parker.  
  
Shaking his head Jarod looks down "ZOE!" jumps out of the bed naked. Looking around he sees Miss Parker standing near his bed with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like," cries Jarod, as Zoe gets out of the bed naked too.  
  
"Really?" hisses Miss Parker.  
  
"Please Parker," pleads Jarod "I can explain."  
  
"I'm waiting Jarod," hisses Miss Parker as her firsts starts to ball up. Pointing a finger at Zoe "You go put some cloths on," watching the woman smirk at her Miss Parker slaps her across the face splitting open her lip. Zoe whimpers away from Miss Parker fearing the woman's temper. Pulling her dress on, Zoe hears Jarod defend her.  
  
"There's no need for violence," admonishes Jarod as he steps toward Zoe. Hearing Miss Parker's growls of impatience. Stepping back Jarod looks at her with pleading eyes "I was sleeping."  
  
"That's it," whispers Miss Parker with deadly calm "Sleeping."  
  
Watching her with weary eyes Jarod tries to recall how Zoe got into his bed, looking over at Zoe Jarod tries again to explain, "Yes, Parker sleeping. I was tired."  
  
Pain radiates all over his face holding his now broken nose Jarod glares at Parker "Why did you do that?" he demands. He watches her struggle for composure.  
  
"Sleep Jarod," Miss Parker hisses at him "And fucking someone are two completely different things." Jarod tries to stop the blood that is flowing from his nose.  
  
"I wasn't fucking anyone," hisses Jarod, Zoe watches in silence 'this is getting more fun by the minute. I don't need to do anything more Jarod's own mouth is going to do it for me.'  
  
"Really Jarod," snaps Miss Parker "what were you doing then. If you weren't fucking Zoe." Loaming over him her patience was severely tested as she waited for his answer. Glaring at him she notices his face go blank 'he's running a Simm to find out the best answer to get his ass out of this!'  
  
Walking away from him in disgust Miss Parker picks up Jarod's underwear and pants, tosses them at him "Get dressed," she hisses. He watches her walk toward the door, then spin around, continuing to glare at him.  
  
Pulling up his pants Jarod fumbles, a blue box falls out of Jarod's pants. Before Jarod could see the fallen box, Zoe picks it up, opens it and sees a beautiful diamond ring 'no way is this going to be hers'  
  
"Oh Jarod," gushes Zoe "It's beautiful. Yes!" Zoe shouts as she rushes him, throwing her arms around his neck she plants a kiss on Jarod mouth, effectively shutting him up. Behind his back she pulls the ring out of the box and quickly puts it on her finger, pulling away from him she flashes the ring at Miss Parker "Look it's a perfect fit."  
  
Smiling sweetly at Jarod "about time you got me a ring." Jarod stares at Zoe in shock, realization dawning on him 'she deliberately set this up.' Looking around for Miss Parker, Jarod watches two sweepers enter the room.  
  
"Get the pretender and Zoe down to the dinning room," snaps Miss Parker "and make sure when you get there that he's tied down." Turning she leaves the room, hearing Jarod franticly call her name Miss Parker walks out of the room without looking back.  
  
  
  
Third Floor Hallway  
  
Putting a hand on the wall Miss Parker takes great big steady breaths, struggling to control the tears that wanted to fall down her face 'not now, not ever.' She straightens her back, squares her shoulders and steadily but slowly walks down the steps. On the second level, Jarod and a sweeper were able to catch up to her.  
  
"Please," cries Jarod "You have to listen to me." The sweeper noticing the faint flush to Miss Parker's face slows down, giving them a small amount of privacy. "I'm throw with listening to *you* pretender," hisses Miss Parker refusing to even look at him. Flinching from her tone Jarod tries again.  
  
"It was Zoe," starts Jarod as he almost bumps into Miss Parker as she stops.  
  
"Where is Zoe?" questions Miss Parker as she look directly at the sweeper behind them.  
  
Coughing to clear his throat "She is with Johnson, Miss Parker. They are coming down the hall as we speak."  
  
Nodding her head Miss Parker continues to make her way down to the dinning room, Jarod right on her heels. As she walked into the dinning room, Lyle noticed the difference in his sister immediately.  
  
"Sam," snaps Miss Parker.  
  
"Yes," replies Sam ready for action.  
  
"Make sure the pretender and his family are secure," orders Miss Parker "Lyle," snapping her fingers at him "We have missing sweepers and have a member of the Triumvirate to find."  
  
Grabbing her arm, Jarod tries to get her to look at him "Miss Parker, Ca.." When suddenly he was face down on the table, his nose was bleeding again, and his arm that was holding Miss Parker was now up in the air, pain radiating down his arm.  
  
"Don't ever *touch* me again," hiss Miss Parker in Jarod ear lowering her voice so only he could hear "Never call me Catherine. She *is* dead." Locking her foot around his, Miss Parker effectively tosses Jarod on his ass. "Sam clean up the pretender. We wouldn't want the Triumvirate to think we weren't taking *good* care of him."  
  
"Miss Parker," purrs Orion "Please sit down and join the rest of us for lunch." As he and Raines walk into the dinning room. Miss Parker walks away from Jarod and sits next to Lyle. Orion sits next to her leans over and whispers into her ear "Did you find Mr. Sal and his sweeper?"  
  
Controlling the shiver Miss Parker smiles sweetly "No, Jarod was being *hard* on me. We didn't get much further then the third floor, which is why Lyle and I are going to investigate after lunch." Out of the corner of her eye Miss Parker watches Zoe sit down next to Jarod. "Excuse me," whispers Miss Parker as she gets up.  
  
Jarod's eyes follow Miss Parker as she walks towards their hostess. Turning her back to him, Jarod couldn't lip-read what Miss Parker was saying. Zoe was on his right trying to get his attention but he refuse to even acknowledge her, the chair on the other side of him was open. Smiling slowly 'she has to sit next to me now that Raines has claimed her seat.'  
  
"Oh," gasps Chloe loudly then continues in a whispered voice. Lyle gets up and walks toward them, they mutter for a few minutes before breaking apart. Miss Parker starts toward her seat until she finds that Raines has sat in it. Glancing around Miss Parker spots two chairs available one next to Jarod the other next to Ethan. 'Great can today get any worse?'  
  
Striding past Jarod Miss Parker sits down next to Ethan who was in shock from the way she was treating his brother.  
  
"Miss Parker," groans Ethan as he looks at Jarod's bruised face.  
  
"Shut it," growls Miss Parker glaring daggers at Ethan "you're mouth. You know nothing about anything."  
  
"But," starts Ethan as he puts his hand next to hers.  
  
Grabbing his hand and applying pressure "What about shut it don't you understand? Hmm?" Watching him winch from the pain she was applying, she flings his hand away from her.  
  
"Problems with your brother Miss Parker," questions Orion as he watches the two react.  
  
"No," replies Miss Parker "My brother is sitting next to Raines."  
  
"I was talking about Ethan," smirks Orion 'feisty thing.'  
  
"He's not my brother," states Miss Parker causing various different reactions around the room.  
  
"Says who," demands Major Charles slamming his hand on the table.  
  
"Ethan himself," snaps Miss Parker "Are we going to eat sometime today? Or is this just a social visit?"  
  
The tension in the room rises as the meal gets underway. Halfway throw Orion notices the ring on Zoe's finger.  
  
"Miss Zoe," comments Orion "What a beautiful ring you're wearing?"  
  
"Yes it is," gushes Zoe turning and smiling sweetly at Jarod who doesn't even look at her. Zoe's smile almost slips 'you're mine.'  
  
"So I take it you're off the market?" purrs Orion.  
  
"Yes," chippers Zoe "and so is Jarod." Raines's chokes on his food as Orion smiles smugly. The Russell family is shocked, glancing back and forth under their eye's are Jarod, Miss Parker and Zoe each one is asking themselves 'what in the world happened?'  
  
"In that case Miss Parker," smirking Orion looks at her with lustful eyes "maybe I should help you *look* for you're betters." Jarod's fist ball up tight, glowering at Orion.  
  
"Really," purrs Miss Parker "As *pleasurable* as that would be" as she looks directly into his eyes "we're leaving the minute I find Mr. Sal so the Triumvirate," gesturing to himself and Mr. La Croix "can finish or start your *many* projects."  
  
Margaret gasped at the harshness of Miss Parker's tone, looking around the room, she could see that everyone was in a state of shock except Lyle who looked like he wanted to kill Jarod 'something is not right about this, according to all my info Lyle show be looking daggers at his sister.'  
  
Clearing her throat Wild walked into the room "Miss Parker, ya got company, Caleb is waiting for ya. In the conservatory."  
  
"Thanks Wild," says Miss Parker as she jumps at the chance to leave the room.  
  
"I will be coming to look for you later," reminds Lyle "so we can look for those missing sweepers." Catching his sister glaring at him only causes Lyle to smirk at her 'leave so I can beat the shit out of the asshole.'  
  
"Lyle," whispers Chloe looking at her, Lyle tries unsuccessfully to not grin goofy at her.  
  
"Yes," he answers her.  
  
"You said you'd help me with moving some furniture," Chloe all but demanded as she got up from her chair, grimacing he got up from his chair. Walking out Lyle glares at Jarod before leaving.  
  
Mr. La Croix watches Lyle trailing after Chloe "You know I think that's the first time I seen Lyle do a woman's willingly."  
  
"You're right I didn't know that was possible," laughs Orion.  
  
"There's a lot ya don't be knowing," snickers Wild as she leaves the room leaving behind a confused group.  
  
  
  
The conservatory First Floor (Caleb looks like Hugh Jackson)  
  
The room was showered in light long windows lined the wall the hardwood floor the man standing in front of the door leading outside turned and looked at the young woman coming into the room.  
  
Walking up to the man, Miss Parker smiles a rare full smile as the Russell family walks by heading toward the library. Looking into the room Emily notices the man right away. The man had brown hair, sideburns looked to be about six feet talk. There was this presence about him.  
  
"Who's that man?" asks Emily causing her family to look into the room, Jarod stopped dead in his tracks. Jealously started to eat at him moving to walk into the room Jarod was stopped by Sam. 'who is he?'  
  
Looking in Zoe purred "what a hunk!"  
  
"That's Caleb," answers Sam "a *very* close friend of Miss Parkers." Watching the pretender squirm under the knowledge he dropped Sam got a moments worth of pleasure 'what ever you did to the boss is going to be nothing to what I'm going to do to you.'  
  
Opening the door for her he lightly bows to her as she walks out into the fog. Looking toward the group in the hall Caleb winks at them as he too disappears into the fog, the glass door by itself slowly closes behind him.  
  
****************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	9. Haunted 9

Have to give the last scene because it's been so long since I wrote on this. Have to be evil. Trying to end this, ok maybe one or two more parts after this.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 9  
  
The conservatory First Floor (Caleb looks like Hugh Jackson)  
  
The room was showered in light long windows lined the wall the hardwood floor the man standing in front of the door leading outside turned and looked at the young woman coming into the room.  
  
Walking up to the man, Miss Parker smiles a rare full smile as the Russell family walks by heading toward the library. Looking into the room Emily notices the man right away. The man had brown hair, sideburns looked to be about six feet talk. There was this presence about him.  
  
"Who's that man?" asks Emily causing her family to look into the room, Jarod stopped dead in his tracks. Jealously started to eat at him moving to walk into the room Jarod was stopped by Sam. 'who is he?'  
  
Looking in Zoe purred "what a hunk!"  
  
"That's Caleb," answers Sam "a *very* close friend of Miss Parkers." Watching the pretender squirm under the knowledge he dropped Sam got a moments worth of pleasure 'what ever you did to the boss is going to be nothing to what I'm going to do to you.'  
  
Opening the door for her he lightly bows to her as she walks out into the fog. Looking toward the group in the hall Caleb winks at them as he too disappears into the fog, the glass door by itself slowly closes behind him.  
  
The Library  
  
Flames roared in the fireplace, the spacious room was warm and becoming sweltering hot. Even Lyle was becoming uncomfortable, pulling off his sweater leaving only his polo shirt 'wonder what's going on?' Hearing the door creak open Lyle spots Chloe walking into the room. Struggling to keep his face blank Lyle's eye twinkle at her.  
  
"Robbie," whispers Chloe "Ya need to check on the babe and it's babysitter." Pointing to the door Lyle could see two of the Triumvirate sweepers standing in the hallway "They aren't letting me out of their sight."  
  
Grimacing a little at the thought of seeing the babysitter Lyle looks at Chloe "No problemo dear," he whispers to her as he gets up "What's up with my sister?"  
  
A slow evil smile spreads across Chloe's face "Revenge." Eyebrows popping up, Lyle blanks out for a second.  
  
"On who," he growls throwing a glance at Jarod.  
  
"You'll find out later," whispers Chloe "Now move." Watching him leave the room, Chloe breaths deeply as she turns and walks toward the Russell family.  
  
Outside Gardens  
  
The white mist floats around Caleb and Miss Parker as they make their way to the gazebo. Once their Caleb offers her his hand in help to step in.  
  
"Well lass," comments Caleb "tis good to see ya."  
  
"Back at ya," laughs Catherine "Its so good to be home."  
  
"Ya should come back more often then," says Caleb as he gestures for her to sit down "I hear ya had a nasty shock."  
  
"Molly," groans Cat "I know she means well but."  
  
"But every once in a while ya like ta keep things to ya'elf," snickers Caleb.  
  
"Yes," grumbles Cat "well out with it" seeing him give her a blank look "Caleb, you never show yourself in broad daylight, much less to anyone who isn't family."  
  
"Ya just like me Lizzy," mutters Caleb "Have ta know everything. Ya I pissed. Dat man makes me granddaughter feel like a fool in me own home." Caleb groans shacking his head "And don't be thinken I don't know about ya plan, cuz I do."  
  
Laughing out loud "Your drawl always comes out more when you're past being pissed. Let me guess you've decided to add a little extra to my plan. Huh?"  
  
Caleb smiles wickedly at her "that I do." Out of nothing a pipe appears Caleb places it in his mouth laughing at Catherine's dark look.  
  
The Seventh Floor  
  
Opening the door, Bobbie looks in 'great where the hell do he go?' Walking in Bobby looks around, sighing deeply Bobbie shrugs his shoulders.  
  
"Well look what the cat has dragged in," drawls a voice from the bathroom.  
  
"Your looking well," comments Bobby "country life seems to agree with you."  
  
"Looks that way," replies the man "Thanks Bobby you really did save me even if at the time you didn't think so."  
  
"Well I guess running from town to town isn't for everyone," laughs Bobby as he approaches his sleeping son.  
  
"Hey Bobby what's up with the house?"  
  
"I don't know. Why do you ask Kyle," questions Bobby.  
  
"It's just, huh, well become more active then anything I've seen since I have been here," replies Kyle.  
  
"I know I was sweating in the Library," grumbles Bobby as mist swirls around the two men, forming a woman.  
  
"Greets," she drawls.  
  
"Stephie," starts Kylie "Why is the house more active?"  
  
"Caleb is mad," replies the ghost "Things are gonna happen soon, best stay here tonight Ky." With that the ghost returns to mist, floating under the door out of the room.  
  
"Great," groans Bobby seeing Kylies blank look "when Caleb gets angry the whole house gets involved." Still seeing his words not registering "Every ghost gets on the case, even the ones from the basement come up and participate." Both men shudder.  
  
The Library  
  
Walking slowly toward the Russell family, Chloe takes a deep breath 'I hope this works' clasping her hands in front of her Chloe clears her throat to get there attention.  
  
"Tiz come to my attention that Jarod has just gotten engaged," drawls Chloe looking at each family member "I just wanted to let ya know that ya're private room has been arranged for ya'll tonight." Smiling sweetly Chloe turns to leave.  
  
"Ah, Ms Chloe," starts Jarod when she turns back to look at him "Zoe arranged this."  
  
"Actually Jarod," interrupts Chloe "Miss Parker arranged it. She said something about ya needing to *sleep* and thought this would be benefit to ya." Turning sharply Chloe leaves the room as she hears Zoe "See even Miss Parker thinks we belong together."  
  
Outside Gardens  
  
Nauseating rolled in Miss Parker's stomach from the smoke from the pipe. Caleb stared at her strangely. When his eyes narrowed into slits and the pipe vanished Catherine know there was going to be bloodshed.  
  
"Ya preg," growls Caleb as he jumps up from his seat. Pacing the gazebo clutching the air with his hands. "Tiz his," Caleb hissed.  
  
"Yes, Caleb it's Jarod," confirmed Catherine as she watched him prowl the gazebo "I fully plan on having this kid," she add for good measure "I just don't know if I want Jarod to find out that it's his."  
  
Freezing in place Caleb looks at Catherine "Ya mean ta tell me the boy don't know?"  
  
"No," replies Catherine as she watches Caleb's wicked smile return and a nasty gleam enter into his eyes.  
  
"Now Caleb," starts Catherine "Don't do anything foolish."  
  
The Library  
  
"See even Miss Parker thinks we belong together," reasons Zoe to Jarod.  
  
"Why," demands Ethan "What did you do?"  
  
"I didn't do anything," sneers Zoe "it was mutual," seeing everyone's look of disbelieve "fine don't believe me ask Jarod." Everyone looks to Jarod who look extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Well when I was upstairs I felt tired so Miss Parker let me take a nap in my room," starts Jarod coughing a little.  
  
"Go on son," encourages Major Charles as he watches his son turn and glare at Zoe who is busy looking at her ring.  
  
"When Miss Parker came upstairs to wake me up," growls Jarod "She found Zoe's setup."  
  
"What setup," questions Ryan.  
  
"Zoe and me in bed," groans Jarod.  
  
"So," not understanding Emily asks "What."  
  
"Em, found she found us in bed together," looking at her, then his family clarifying even more "Naked. Miss Parker found me and Zoe in bed naked."  
  
"You leave out the part of me being under you at the time," sneers Zoe.  
  
"You bitch," shouts Margaret as she jumps up walks over to Zoe. Raising her hand backslaps her across the face.  
  
"Watch it," snaps Zoe then laughs at Margaret "I could be pregnant." The news startles everyone even the sweepers. Feeling disgusted at his treatment of Miss Parker the sweepers back out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them.  
  
The Seventh Floor  
  
The door creaks open as Chloe gracefully walks into the room, looking around she easily spots Bobby and Kyle standing over the babe's crib.  
  
"Gentlemen," she whispers, "the house is getting active."  
  
"We know," they reply in unison "Stay here."  
  
"Yep."  
  
  
  
The conservatory  
  
Two men dressed all in black slowly make their way across the room. Reaching the outside door as three sweepers come upon them.  
  
"Hey," say Bill (sweeper) "stop." The three sweepers cross the room heading toward the two men. "I said stop."  
  
"Don't have ta," replies one of the men "own da place."  
  
"That's nice," replies Joe (sweeper) he raises his gun at the man "But I aren't never seen you before." Cold cruel laughter reaches the sweepers; the two men look up and at them. The sweepers found themselves looking at two older versions of Mr. Lyle.  
  
"That's cuz we live in the basement," hisses the two men.  
  
  
  
The Library  
  
Suddenly the wind picks up, making this awful screaming noise. Startling everyone. Ryan quickly tries to pick the lock.  
  
"Ryan what are you doing?" demands Emily.  
  
"What! We're all here," comments Ryan "this is the best time to try to leave." Sighing deeply "Plus we can just forget about Miss Parker," looking directly at Jarod "She'll never forgive you for that."  
  
Small tears rolling down his face "Yeah I know, but somehow I have to try." Jarod goes over to Ryan and starts to help him pick the lock. As the winds screams take on this creepy human voices of someone being tortured.  
  
"We need to get out of this place," shudders Emily.  
  
"Yeah," agrees Ethan "and we're going to get *my sister* to leave with us."  
  
  
  
Billiard room  
  
Hitting one of the ball with a cue stick Wild smirks at the screams radiation towards her. Mist swirls around her feet.  
  
"Serves'em right," comments Wild.  
  
"I agree," says Nonnie as she materials into human form.  
  
"Well," starts Wild "I see that the house in getting active." Looking at her Nonnie smirking at her "I'm guess Caleb gave the ok."  
  
"Kind of," whispers Nonnie as she walks around the room. Molly walk in throw the wall smiling as she moves one of the pool balls into a corner pocket.  
  
"Wait you're turn," laughs Wild "let me guess, everyone is retiring to their room if they know what's good for them, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," states Stephie "something like that." As she floats up from the floor "everyone is coming out to play tonight."  
  
"In that case," putting the cue stick down "I'll leave ya'll to it." Striding to the door Wild bounces out and up the stairs.  
  
"Molly make sure she goes upstairs," instructs Nonnie as Molly giggles and floats after Wild.  
  
Outside Gardens  
  
"Foolish," laughs Caleb "not me. Just gonna give da boy a piece of me mind." White fog shifts as two men come close to the gazebo. "Da be Liam and Seamus," informs Catherine as she tenses, Caleb lifts his hand and waves at them.  
  
"Cat," they greet at as they stand outside the gazebo.  
  
"Hi," she smiles at them waving for them to come in.  
  
"Nah lass," Liam declines "we just be needin ta talk ta Caleb."  
  
"Ya looking a," flirts Seamus until he get a good look at her "little under the weather little one." Shaking his head "ya need ta spend some quality time with ya family."  
  
"Agree," demands Liam "No piss footen around. Up ya go. Straight to the seventh floor." Liam reaches in and gently pulls Catherine from her seat and into his arms. Looking around him Liam smirks, nods to Caleb.  
  
"Sam," barks Caleb as the white fog gently shifts and clears the view to Sam who is standing around twenty feet away. "Come take Miss Parker up to the seventh floor." Sam closes the distance to the man, takes Miss Parker in his arms refusing to listen to any of her protests.  
  
"Use the elevator," suggests Seamus as it dings open. Sam enters the elevator without once looking at the men who Miss Parker was talking to, blinking out of some trance Sam quickly puts Miss Parker down as the elevator dings open at the seventh floor.  
  
"Sam," says Miss Parker "I think you better stay with me." As she walks out toward two women sitting down in big fluffy chairs, Sam looks around the room. Spotting Lyle Sam lowers his guard alittle turning his head 'god that can't be.'  
  
"Kyle," groans Sam. Watching the young man smirk at him in the same fashion as Jarod Sam instantly knows that Kyle is one of the rescued. "This is going to be a long day."  
  
****************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	10. Haunted 10

Haunted Part 10 rated R  
  
  
  
Billiard room  
  
Stephie picks up the cue stick that Wild has put down, "Liam and Seamus are up already, does Caleb has an idea as to what he wants done."  
  
"I have an idea," grumbles Caleb as he Seamus walk throw the wall. Going up to Nonnie, kissing her "hello wife. Now Liam will be taking care of the Russell family as a whole, Seamus will deal with the Centre snakes as for you two," smiling wickedly Caleb whispers his plans.  
  
  
  
Seventh Floor  
  
Opening the door Wild flops down in one of the chairs by the fire next to Chloe and Catherine. "Ya know that Caleb is pissed off big time, right?"  
  
"Yeah," replies the group.  
  
"I can't wait to find out what's the mans plan is," laughs Wild.  
  
"Hopefully he'll get Jarod," says Catherine.  
  
"What," demands Kyle "Why?"  
  
"Yeah," shouts Bobby "That's what I want to know."  
  
"Ya might as well," starts Chloe "tell'em their going to find out any  
  
way."  
  
"True," argues Wild "But what if it really didn't happen the way she saw it. Then ya have two pissed off brothers, both of whom would want to *leave* this room and fix it." Hearing noises in the hall Wild holds up one finger and walks toward the door. Looking out she easily spots her. Opening the door a little more "ya might as well come in," suggests Wild.  
  
  
  
The Library  
  
Finally picking the lock Ryan looks around the hall not spotting any sweepers he whispers "no sweepers in the area." as he heads out into the hall.  
  
"I don't like this," grumbles Major Charles "It's just like last night." Together the family moves down the hall, hearing Lyle's footsteps heading toward the conference room Jarod and Major Charles move into better positions to ease drop.  
  
"Gentlemen," states Lyle "we have located the missing member of the Triumvirate and the missing sweepers." Laughing Lyle sits down "they got up last night for a midnight snack and when they tried to go back to their own room they got lost."  
  
"Where are they now," laughs Orion.  
  
"They are resting in their own rooms," replies Lyle "I can show you the way if you like."  
  
"Yes," states Raines "we have much to decide with Mr. Sal before we move the pretender and his family." With the scrapping of the chairs, Jarod and Major Charles motion for the family to move back. Opening one door, Jarod sees it's a billiard room, waving his hand  
  
for his family to enter Jarod closes the door after they're all in.  
  
Hearing Miss Parker's famous clicking of her high heels Jarod reaches for the doorknob only to be stopped by Zoe.  
  
"What do you think you're doing," demands Margaret harshly.  
  
"She is with Caleb," snaps Zoe "and sweepers out in hall."  
  
"I know that," growls Jarod "Not naive Zoe!" Opening the door a little Jarod leans close to the crack to hear Miss Parker and Lyle's conversion.  
  
"Lyle," snickers Miss Parker "You remember Caleb."  
  
"Yes Caleb how are you," asks Lyle.  
  
"Just fine now that your sister has decided to put me out of me misery," laughs Caleb as he puts an arm around Miss Parker's waist.  
  
"Really just how did she do that," questions Raines.  
  
"By agreeing to be me wife." General laughter and congratulations ring down the hall, Jarod's face drops as he shuts the door. `I lost you.'  
  
`Mine finally' smirking Zoe tries to place a comforting hand on Jarod's arm. Feeling Jarod jerk his arm out from under her hand Zoe balls up her fists. Watching Jarod walk away from her Zoe narrows her eyes then reaches for the door, swinging it wide open.  
  
Ethan quickly slaps a hand over Zoe's mouth to prevent her from saying anything. Looking out into the hall Ethan notices that everyone was gone. "All clear he whispers," as he looks around.  
  
Moving out of the room, Ethan looks up and down the hall sticking close to the walls he follows his sister's voice. Jarod looks at Major Charles "See you outside." Major Charles and Jarod hug each other then Jarod follows Ethan.  
  
Major Charles, Emily, Margaret and Ryan head out down the hall toward the front entrance way. Zoe just stands in the billiard room with her hands on her hips muttering, "He's mine why can't he see that." Unknown to Zoe a ghostly figure hears her as she walks down the hallway toward Jarod.  
  
"Hmm," mumbles the ghost "something aren't right." The ghost floats across the hall into the room Caleb has dubbed the war room, lets out an ear- piecing scream.  
  
The Seventh Floor  
  
A loud unholy scream reaches the group causing one to jump in fright "Shhh, it's alright," smoothes Catherine as she strokes her hair "that's just Robert."  
  
"Yeah," smoothes Bobby "Robert he always does that, it's like letting everyone know that something's amiss."  
  
"Sometimes," laughs Wild "he just does it to piss off Caleb."  
  
  
  
Outside the conservatory  
  
Hearing footsteps, `found you Jarod' Zoe reaches out to grab him but misses. The man turns around, Zoe finds herself looking into Lyle's piecing blue eyes.  
  
"What are ya doing," growls Lyle at Zoe.  
  
"I'm looking for Jarod," stutters Zoe.  
  
Pointing in the conservatory "He should be outside with the rest of the wedding reception." Offering his arm "I'd be glad to escort ya to him. That way he can leave me sister alone." Taking his arm Zoe walks with Lyle into the Conservatory.  
  
Outside Gardens  
  
Jarod looks around the pile of people none of whom he recognizes "Who are these people," Jarod asks. Looking around Jarod notices that it's a formal affair.  
  
Glancing down Jarod notices he is in a tux. Moving throw the thong of people Jarod notices Miss Parker in the gazebo standing next to Caleb. `There she is.'  
  
Rushing up to the gazebo, Jarod barely notices her dress "Miss Parker," he gushes.  
  
"Jarod," groans Miss Parker "I have repeatedly told you to call me Cathy."  
  
Shaking his head "what's going on?" demands Jarod.  
  
"What's going on is that you have missed me and me wife's wedding," growls Caleb as he pulls her closer to him.  
  
Shocked Jarod whispers "What. You just agreed to marry him today."  
  
"Jarod," starts Cathy "that was months ago." Starting to cry, "You remember, you and Ethan broke out of the library as Lyle found the missing members of the Triumvirate."  
  
Seeing Jarod nod his head "when the Triumvirate was all together Raines pulled a gun and killed them all." Seeing his face go blank Cathy leans closer to Caleb. "Lyle," she accuses as he and Zoe approach "You promised he was better."  
  
"He is," reassures Lyle "He just doesn't remember what happen after breaking out of the library." Nudging Zoe to go to Jarod "Syd says that's reasonable." Taking his sister's hand Lyle leads her on to the make sift dance floor.  
  
"What happened to them," questions Ethan.  
  
"They're dead," states Caleb "After Raines shot the Triumvirate, he pointed the gun at me wife just then Ryan dove in to save her. He died instantly. Major Charles was right behind him, he killed Raines but not before the sweepers killed both your sister and mother."  
  
Shock hits Jarod as he looks around him, the party was in full swing. Cathy's beautiful white dress flashes before his eyes; he notices her bulging stomach "She's pregnant."  
  
"Yes," confirms Caleb "She's fine Jarod. The doctor's reassure me every day that she is in perfect health, for someone who runs the Centre. Now tell me about your fiancée."  
  
"My what," whispers Jarod as he looks at Caleb. Catching Caleb's nod of his head toward Zoe "Oh her," he mumbles. Feeling sick Jarod turns and heads back toward the house as he hears Caleb tell Zoe "Don't worry dear, he's always like that after he's taken his medicine."  
  
Running after Jarod Zoe crashed into Ethan, shoving him out of her way Zoe gets the creepy feeling that she's not alone. Looking down the hall Zoe spots Miss Parker walking after a little girl.  
  
"What the hell," hisses Zoe as she cases after Miss Parker. Going up four flights of stairs Zoe watches them enter a room, walking up to the door Zoe hears Miss Parker and the young girl talking.  
  
"But," wines the girl.  
  
"No," laughs Miss Parker "Molly your father should be home soon."  
  
"Cathy," pleads Jarod "Please I need to talk to you." The door flow up as the young girl ran out.  
  
"What is it Jarod," groans Cathy, Zoe looks in and sees the room is a studio.  
  
"You remember the last time we were here," whispers Jarod as he tries to corner her.  
  
"Yes," growls Cathy "And I remember how it ended. You in bed with that BITCH." Zoe walks quietly into the room; anger rising `he's mine BITCH' looking at the desk Zoe notices a silver handled gun, just barely visible in a drawer. Reaching in Zoe pulls it out,  
  
points it at Miss Parker.  
  
Jarod was closing in on her, just as he was about to reach her, he hears a loud thunderous noise as Cathy's hand clutch her abdomen. Red seeps out between her fingers, her eyes wide with shock as she falls back against the wall and slides down. Looking behind him,  
  
Jarod notices Zoe holding the gun.  
  
"Why," he croaks.  
  
"Because you're mine," states a clam Zoe "Did you really think I would go to such great lengths if you weren't." Just then the door busts open as Caleb rushes in.  
  
"Cathy," groans Caleb "Please don't die on me." Turning to Zoe Caleb demands, "Why did you shot me wife?"  
  
"Wife," replies Zoe "So that was real?"  
  
"What drugs are ya on woman," demands Caleb as he rushes her, knocking Zoe to the ground. Caleb slugs her once, causing her to black out. Ethan rushes into the room seeing his sister lying in the corner with blood coming out of her, makes him stop dead in his  
  
tracks.  
  
"Cathy," pleads Jarod as he tries desperately to find a pulse "Cathy!" he shouts, as he doesn't find one. "Please don't leave me," whispers Jarod.  
  
******************************  
  
More?  
  
Dream  
  
And yes I have to ask. 


	11. Haunted 11

Have to be evil. Trying to end this, ok maybe one more part after this. EVIL!!  
  
Warring: This is *confusing* if you skip parts!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 11 rated R  
  
Outside McGregurer's Castle  
  
"Cathy!"  
  
Hearing Jarod desperate cry Major Charles looks up at the castle. Shivering he hopes that the woman is all right. Looking at part of his family Major Charles sighs deeply.  
  
"Ok," Major Charles grumbles, "I'm going back in."  
  
"What," demands Margaret "if you're going back in so are we."  
  
"What," asks Major Charles.  
  
"I said if you go, we go," replies Margaret "I'll not have this family spilt again."  
  
"Why don't we all go," suggests Lyle as he appears out of the mist holding a gun to Emily's back. Major Charles quickly realizes he has no chance to get everyone to safety before Lyle shoots someone. 'Damn.'  
  
  
  
The Studio Fourth Floor  
  
"Cathy," Ethan whispers, "Please." Tears slip down his face raking sobs shake his body as he grasps one of her lifeless hands "Please." Time almost stood. Coughing Caleb reached down and picked up his wife cradling her body to his he carried her down the stairs as Ethan and Jarod watched his retreating back.  
  
Getting up off the floor Jarod heads out the door, as he hears Ethan question, "What should we do about her?" Looking back Jarod sees Ethan pointing to Zoe.  
  
"I don't care," croaks Jarod "She just killed my soul." Slowly Jarod walks down the hall, tear spilling down his face. Stumbling alittle Jarod starts to descend the staircase.  
  
The Library  
  
Pacing the library and wondering if Miss Parker was alright Syd sighs heavily, Broots sits in one of the fluff chairs tempting to read a book, but was worrying about Miss Parker too.  
  
"I'm sure Miss Parker is fine," mutters Broots.  
  
"I know," signs Syd "It's just that Jarod is stuck on her, if anything should happen to her I don't know what he'll do." Hearing the library door creak open, Syd rushes toward it expecting it to be Miss Parker instead it's the Russell family.  
  
"What are you," starts Syd as he watches them filter into the room, until Syd notices Lyle has a gun pointed at Emily "Do you really think that is necessary?" demands Syd.  
  
"Yes," snaps Lyle as he closes and re-locks the door "Sam guard this door. Anyone who steps out of here shoot to kill." Hearing the sweepers shuffle outside the door everyone knows that Sam wouldn't disobey a direct order.  
  
"Syd did you hear my son," questions Major Charles.  
  
"Yes," replies Syd.  
  
  
  
The Seventh floor  
  
"I getting hungry," grumbles Wild.  
  
"Me too," replies Bobby leering at Chloe until she blushes. Watching her get up from her seat, Bobby watches her sway her bottom, heading toward an off room.  
  
"Kyle," purrs Chloe.  
  
"What," replies Kyle knowing better then to say 'yes.'  
  
"Will you be a dear and watch the baby?" purrs Chloe.  
  
"Sure," replies Kyle as he looks at her strangely. Until he notices that she is gesturing for Bobby to follow her into one of the side rooms. 'Oh.'  
  
"Let's be obvious," snickers Wild "Still hungry."  
  
"When are you not hungry," asks Kyle.  
  
"Shut up dead boy," snaps Wild as she gets up to stretch her legs "And put that in one of the rooms." Pointing to the individual in Cat's arms.  
  
"Fine," growls Kyle as he gentle lifts the person up.  
  
"You know," mumbles Catherine "I'm hungry also." Looking at the door, Catherine and Wild giggle as they start to creep toward it.  
  
The Studio Fourth Floor  
  
Seeing Zoe lying on the floor Ethan looks at Jarod's retreating back and asks, "What should we do about her?" Seeing the desolation in his eyes, Ethan hears Jarod's pain in his careless replies of "I don't care," croaks Jarod "She just killed my soul."  
  
Shaking his head Ethan looks down at the woman who just killed his sister. Feeling rage burning in him he paces the office until he hears Zoe groan and put her hand to her head. He doesn't notice the light swirling fog on the floor.  
  
"Where's Jarod," questions Zoe.  
  
"What the hell does Jarod have to do with anything," demands Ethan "You just killed my sister. I want to know why."  
  
"Jarod's mine," growls Zoe "Not your sister's. That's sick, your brother and your sister."  
  
Slapping her across the face Ethan struggles not to kill her "You dump BITCH, Jarod belongs to no-one. As for sick have you looked in the mirror lately?"  
  
Getting up Zoe grabs Ethan by the forearms "Jarod's mine," she repeats as Ethan pushes her off him "Do you really think I would have gone to all that hassle if he wasn't." Landing on her ass with a loud thump, the door swings open as Lyle walks in.  
  
"What hassle," demands Lyle.  
  
"Nothing," snickers Zoe until Ethan kicks her. Zoe jumps up to her feet as she tries to attack Ethan.  
  
"Ethan," snaps Lyle "Enough," hearing Zoe laugh "There are better ways of torturing information out of someone then that." Grabbing one of Zoe's arms Lyle twists it, forcing Zoe to move so her arm is curved up her back.  
  
"Now what hassle," purrs Lyle seeing her reluctance he moves her arm up alittle forcing her to her toes. Pulling out a knife Lyle placing it across her throat "Going to ask one more time then I'm going to start cutting. What hassle?"  
  
Ethan watches Zoe swallow hard until drops of red raced down her throat. Looking into her panic striking eyes Ethan doesn't feel anything for her 'she deserves this.'  
  
"I, I hum," stumbles Zoe "I set up Jarod."  
  
"So," purrs Lyle as understanding hits Ethan. Glowering at Zoe Ethan steps closer to her "Set-up as in arranged for my sister to walk in on that little scene?"  
  
"Yes," gasps Zoe.  
  
"What scene," demands Lyle.  
  
"Jarod and me," croaks Zoe "Naked in bed."  
  
"Is that all," growls Lyle as he tightens his grip.  
  
"No," chokes Zoe "I, I um, tricked Jarod into turning over so he was on top of me."  
  
"Did anything happen," demands Ethan.  
  
"No," shouts Zoe "It would have if that BITCH didn't walk in on us."  
  
Releasing his hold on her throat, "Zoe the police are here to talk to ya," says Lyle as he grips her arm "Ethan if you want to rest up or something this is going to take awhile."  
  
"No," croaks Ethan "Is she really gone?"  
  
"As gone as can be," replies Lyle as he forcible moves Zoe out the door.  
  
The Library  
  
Pacing around the room, Major Charles swears upside and down in his head for getting caught. He watches his beautiful Margaret wring her hands, as she tries to sooth Ryan. Who was worried about Debbie, because no one knew where she was. To Emily who sat staring out the window looking out into the fog with a blank face 'I could break the glass, but that would bring sweepers this way.'  
  
The Conference room  
  
Ethan watches Lyle maneuver Zoe down the stairs preventing her from escaping. He follows them into the conference room; there he spots three police men waiting for them. Glancing out one of the windows he notices that its dusk outside. 'The light is gone in more ways then one.'  
  
"Ok," grumbles one of the officers "Why did ya kill the wee lass?"  
  
"Because she was tiring to take what is mine," stress Zoe.  
  
"How," questions Lyle.  
  
"By luring Jarod to her," snaps Zoe "Anyone could see he's mine," flashing the diamond ring on her hand "but that BITCH wouldn't let go."  
  
"It was Jarod," snaps Ethan "Who wouldn't let go."  
  
"No," growls Zoe "It was that dead Bitch you call a sister." Ethan jumps out of the chair he was sitting in and lungs for Zoe. Two officers prevent him from reaching her.  
  
"Let me go," growls Ethan as he glares at Zoe. Struggling out of their grasp Ethan feels Lyle ice cold hand on his arm.  
  
"Ethan," suggests Lyle "This is going to take a while. Plus she is going to defend her acts and slander our sister in the process, if ya can't handle this, no one will think less of ya or what ya have felt for our sister if you leave."  
  
Rubbing the lingering cold spot on his arm Ethan glares at Zoe "Fine, I'll be around if you need me." Spinning on his heels Ethan slams the door as he leaves.  
  
  
  
The Seventh Floor  
  
Hearing the door creak open Kyle rushes out of the side room and into the common room "Going somewhere?"  
  
"Yeah," snaps Wild "To the kitchen."  
  
"Not without me," growls Kyle.  
  
"You have babysitting duty," laughs Wild.  
  
"I can do that," replies Sam as he takes a stance over the baby's crib "plus Debbie is use to me, not Kyle."  
  
"Fine," grumbles Wild "Let's go."  
  
  
  
The Staircase In between Third and Fourth Floor  
  
Seeing the little girl sitting on one of the stairs crying, Jarod sits down next to her.  
  
"She's gone," cries the little girl "My mommy is gone."  
  
"Molly," asks Jarod looking at her Jarod notices how closely she resembles his Catherine.  
  
"Yes," cries Molly "she's gone and it's so hard you know."  
  
"Yeah," replies Jarod.  
  
"It's been one year," cries Molly "I still miss her. Do you Jarod miss my mommy?"  
  
Not sure who her mother is Jarod doesn't answer right away opening his mouth he hears Lyle's voice answering for him "Yes, Molly Jarod misses my sister."  
  
Watching the little girl get up and embrace Lyle, Jarod struggles to come to terms with what Molly said 'It's been one year.' Thinking hard 'It can't be a year, it just happened.'  
  
"Jarod," says Lyle pulling out a bottle of pills "You left this down stairs." Taking the container from Lyle Jarod quickly reads the label. 'I must be insane.' Getting up Jarod looks around him, ever thing is the same as before. Hearing clicking of heels on the floor Jarod braces himself to see her instead he sees a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair.  
  
"Hello Jarod," she greets him.  
  
Unsure how to answer "Ah, hello." Jarod stares at her.  
  
"It's Debbie," informs the woman "Debbie Broots," she clarifies. Looking up at Lyle she sees unsurely at him.  
  
"He's just taken his meds," replies Lyle "Come on sweetheart." With his arm around Molly, Jarod watches them walk away.  
  
"Isn't he just great with her," comments Debbie "You coming outside for the remembrance service." Debbie looks at him waiting for his answer.  
  
"Yeah," replies Jarod as he watches Debbie walk in front of him leading toward the conservatory. Debbie looks back every once and in while and flashes him an 'it's alright smile.'  
  
  
  
First Floor Hallway  
  
Hearing heavyset footsteps Ethan look behind him to see Caleb coming his way. Wiping his face with the back of his hand Ethan gives the man a shaky smile.  
  
"Hello Caleb," greets Ethan.  
  
"Ethan," replies Caleb "What are ya doing out here in the hallway?"  
  
"I couldn't take it," gesturing to the conference room "anymore."  
  
"I agree with ya," replies Caleb "But at lest you're moving on. Poor Jarod he looked so confused and lost. Like he didn't know that today was the funeral service." Hearing Caleb's calm words 'I didn't know that today was the funeral.'  
  
"She looked so beautiful in her blue dress don't ya think," asks Caleb.  
  
"I didn't notice," croaks Ethan.  
  
"Come on lets get back before Syd comes out on psychoanalysis us," suggests Caleb. Both he and Ethan walked back to the conference room, when the door opens Ethan sees his sister in a champagne colored coffin.  
  
Walking carefully, he goes straight up to the coffin looking down, Ethan notices the blue dress she's wearing. 'She looks so beautiful. Why.'  
  
Fresh tears run down his face, hearing Syd talk about what a special person she was started to get to him. Looking around Ethan couldn't spot Jarod anywhere. Slowly he gets out of his seat in the back row and walks out of the door.  
  
The Conservatory  
  
Stepping into the room Jarod blinks his eyes trying to clear his vision, 'this must be a reaction to the meds' blinking again Jarod notices that the room was less misty then before. 'Great insane and going blind.' Taking a chair in the back row he looks around the room.  
  
Jarod looks for Broots and Syd, not finding any he listens to Debbie speak of Catherine's passing as a great tragedy. Tears fill his eyes again as he remembers the look in her eyes. Listening to speaker after speaker talk about her, Jarod decides he has had enough. Jumping up from his chair he tries to leave the room quietly.  
  
  
  
First Floor Hallway  
  
Walking blindly down the hallway Ethan struggles not to break down and cry on the spot. 'Need to get to the library at lest there no one can hear me.' Picking up his pace he turns the corner only to crash into Jarod.  
  
"Jarod," questions Ethan "Where have you been?"  
  
"I couldn't take it any more," cries Jarod.  
  
"I couldn't take the funeral anymore either," replies Ethan.  
  
"Funeral," questions Jarod.  
  
"Yeah, what were you talking about," ask Ethan.  
  
"The remembrance service," replies Jarod.  
  
Confused Ethan asks "The what?"  
  
The Library  
  
"The remembrance service," Jarod's voice bursts though the door.  
  
Moving quickly Major Charles runs to the door "Jarod?" he shouts.  
  
  
  
Outside the Library  
  
Both Jarod and Ethan look at each other confused. "Dad," Jarod asks hesitatingly.  
  
"Yes," Major Charles voice floats toward them.  
  
"Where are you," demands Ethan.  
  
"We're in the library," replies major Charles "Watch out for Sam." Looking up and down the hall both Jarod and Ethan shrug, not seeing Sam.  
  
Going over to the lock Jarod easily picks it, opening the door Jarod sees his whole family alive. "You're alive," shouts Jarod as he reaches for his father pulling him into a bear hug.  
  
"Yeah," replies Emily as she watches her brother's strange reaction to them "we've been alive all day."  
  
"Day," questions Ethan.  
  
"Yeah you know," grumbles Emily fully regretting saying anything "all day. Ethan come on, you started this morning saying you thought your other sister died from a head wound last night."  
  
"Oh my god," growls Ethan "I'm going to kill him." Ethan spins on his heels and heads back toward the conference room, slamming open the door. Dust flies everywhere 'what the hell?'  
  
Feeling a body slam into his Ethan stumbles forward "Hey," he shouts.  
  
"Sorry," apologizes Major Charles "But what made you run like a bat out of hell?"  
  
"Cause this is where Zoe was being cross examined for killing my sister," states Ethan "and this is where the funeral was being held."  
  
"What," demands Emily "Miss Parker is dead."  
  
"Yeah, Zoe shot and killed her upstairs," croaks Jarod.  
  
"Are you sure," questions Ryan "you thought we were died also."  
  
Looking at each other both Jarod and Ethan whisper, "Damn I hate this place." As a child's giggles reached everyone's ears.  
  
"Poor, poor Jarod," laughs a ghostly voice as it floats towards the group. Knocking down pictures that hung on the wall "poor Jarod," it shrieks as it picks up momentum, pushing Jarod into the conference room, the door swings forward to slam shut as Major Charles puts his foot in the doorway. Preventing the door for being closed.  
  
"Jarod," shouts Margaret "are you ok?" Hearing chocking sounds, Major Charles along with Ethan shove hard against the door until it opens enough for Major Charles to get through.  
  
Upon entering the conference room, Major Charles watches in horror as an invisible ghost has Jarod pined against the wall, visible red marks start to appear around his son's throat. 'How do you stop a ghost from choking someone?'  
  
Moving swiftly toward his son Major Charles is suddenly shoved back as the ghost slams open the door as shrieks back down the hall. Margaret helps Jarod to his feet at the same time Ethan helps his father.  
  
"Damn," grumbles Major Charles "I really *hate* this place."  
  
Broots starts to wiper as he looks around him "Jarod have you seen my daughter?"  
  
Thinking for a moment before he answers Jarod realizes the young woman he saw wasn't Broots's daughter "No, Ethan you?"  
  
"Sorry," groans Ethan as he looks around the torn apart room. "What now?"  
  
"Now," growls Major Charles "We find Debbie, Miss Parker and get the hell out of here." Bending down Major Charles pulls out a duffel bag. Opening it, he reaches in extracts walkie-talkies, video linked cameras and snack food (junk food).  
  
Sorting out the supplies Major Charles assigns rolls to each member of the group and pairs them off. Broots and Syd are to stay in the conference room; Ethan manages to bolt it open. Ethan, Emily Jarod are one group while Major Charles, Margaret and Ryan are in the other.  
  
"Stay in contact at all times," demands Jarod "we have seven floors to go though, dad do you want odds or evens."  
  
"We'll take evens," replies Majors Charles.  
  
"Ok then we have odds," states Jarod as he and his team pick up the gear, test it and start on the exploration. Major Charles does the same as his team leaves they head straight for the stairs. Both groups jump in fright as they hear a loud male ear splitting scream.  
  
****************************** More? Dream And yes I have to ask. 


	12. Haunted 12

The End, hell yeah!  
  
Warring: This is *confusing* if you skip parts!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Part 12 The End  
  
The Conference Room  
  
"Now," growls Major Charles "We find Debbie, Miss Parker and get the hell out of here." Bending down Major Charles pulls out a duffel bag. Opening it, he reaches in extracts walkie-talkies, video linked cameras and snack food (junk food).  
  
Sorting out the supplies Major Charles assigns rolls to each member of the group and pairs them off. Broots and Syd are to stay in the conference room; Ethan manages to bolt it open. Ethan, Emily Jarod are one group while Major Charles, Margaret and Ryan are in the other.  
  
"Stay in contact at all times," demands Jarod "we have seven floors to go though, dad do you want odds or evens."  
  
"We'll take evens," replies Majors Charles.  
  
"Ok then we have odds," states Jarod as he and his team pick up the gear, test it and start on the exploration. Major Charles does the same as his team leaves they head straight for the stairs. Both groups jump in fright as they hear a loud male ear splitting scream.  
  
The Sixth Floor  
  
Jumping and gasping both ladies look at each other and laugh quietly as they watch Kyle look around him in fear.  
  
"Geeze get over it," laughs Wild.  
  
"Yeah right," whispers Kyle as he watches for any movements around him. Giggling floats toward them.  
  
"Molly," whispers Catherine "Where are you?"  
  
"Right here," says the girl as she appears out of thin air.  
  
"Cool, kid," laughs Wild "What's up?"  
  
"They are now in two groups. Tackling odd and even floors," replies Molly.  
  
"Right then we are going to need help getting to the kitchen," says Kyle. At this both Catherine and Wild give him a look that states 'What drugs are you on.'  
  
"Ok dead boy," snickers Wild as she walks toward a portrait hanging on the hall, hearing a click the picture swings away reveling a stairwell "It leads right to the kitchen." Entering the passageway snickering at Kyle "Ya coming Dead Boy."  
  
"Yeah," groans Kyle as he enters behind Catherine.  
  
  
  
First Floor  
  
Moving quietly Ethan, Emily Jarod start to look over the first floor, keeping each other in sight at all times. Picking up the walkie talkie Jarod pushes the button "Dad how is everything at your end?"  
  
"Nothing here," replies Major Charles "any more ghosts down there?"  
  
"Beyond the shrieker," laughs Jarod "No but hey you never..." Hearing a click, the a whoosh Jarod watches in horror as his little sister disappears in front of him "Dad get down here."  
  
"Emily," shouts Ethan as he tries to reach for her grabbing nothing but air.  
  
The Kitchen  
  
Hearing a click, then a whoosh Wild watches in fascination as Emily stumbles into the room. The poor confused girl looks around, spots Kyle and passes out.  
  
"Told ya," snickers Wild "Even ya sister thinks ya ugly."  
  
"She does not," growls Kyle "She just passed out because I'm suppose to be dead."  
  
"Keep tell'en ya'self that if it helps," laughs Wild as she moves out of Kyle's reach.  
  
"Why you," growls Kyle as he picks up his sister "I can't believe your related to Catherine over there. You have to have been hatched."  
  
"Hatched?" demands Wild her face shows her furry.  
  
"Oh god," groans Catherine "Did you have to say that."  
  
"Say what," asks Kyle as he puts his sister down on the table.  
  
"Hatched," replies Catherine "Now Wild is going to add her two scents in." Looking at Wild funny Kyle watches as she opens one of her many pockets on her pants pulls out a little strip on plastic. Pulls off the seal and places it over her windpipe. Coughing a little her voice changes to Emily's.  
  
"What is she planning to do," asks Kyle as he watches Wild smile evilly at him.  
  
"Get even with Bobby," groans Catherine.  
  
First Floor  
  
Jarod and Ethan are studying the spot where heir sister disappeared from as Major Charles and his group joins them. Gesturing to the spot Ethan quickly explains that this is the last spot where Emily was standing before they hearing a click and her being gone.  
  
"Dad!" shrieks Emily "Help me please!"  
  
"Emily," shouts Major Charles "Where are you?"  
  
"Dad!" shrieks Emily "Get him off me, PLEASE! DADDY!"  
  
"Em," shouts Jarod as sounds of a struggle could be heard bouncing down the hallway toward them. Looking around Ethan couldn't pin point where they were coming from. Margaret and Ryan were horrified at the thought of anything happening to Emily.  
  
"That's it," growls Major Charles "Margaret, Ryan you are staying with Broots and Syd. Jarod, Ethan and I are now the only group who is looking for anyone." Escorting them to the Conference Room, Major Charles kisses his wife then re-starts looking.  
  
  
  
The Kitchen  
  
White mist floats into the room, swirls around the group before forming a woman who glares at Wild.  
  
"What was that for," demands the woman as Wild pulls off the plastic thing over her voice cords.  
  
"Well Nonnie," states Wild "If ya need to know. It was because Kyle over there said I was hatched." Watching the ghost turn and glare at Kyle and Kyle squirm under her glare, was pure fun for Wild.  
  
"There better not be a next time," states Nonnie "Ether of you. We have enough trouble with that lot out there and the sweepers as it is."  
  
"Sweepers," chokes Kyle.  
  
"Don't worry dear," reassures Nonnie "Caleb, Liam and Seamus are having fun with them and also the group of three. Oh by the way Catherine you might want to visit Zoe. She has some really interesting things to say."  
  
"Really," dismisses Catherine "Well I don't want to hear it."  
  
"We'll go," states Wild as she grabs Catherine's arm "Where?"  
  
"The psyche ward," laughs Nonnie. Both Catherine and Wild look at each other funny. Then turn and walk out of the kitchen heading toward the ward.  
  
"Kyle," comments Nonnie as she points to Emily "She might be more comfortable on the seventh floor."  
  
  
  
The First Floor  
  
Hearing the clicking of heels and pearls of laughter floating toward them, Major Charles and Jarod start to think that maybe fate like them after all. Ethan recognizes both of the voices as Wild and his sister's. Moving swiftly they try to keep up with the women as they move away from them.  
  
"Miss Parker," shouts Jarod, the clicking of her heels stop.  
  
"Jarod," her voice patriots back.  
  
"Stay where you are and keep talking," demands Ethan.  
  
"What," demands Miss Parker "No way. I have people to see." Hearing her heels clicking further away from them. Jarod frustration starts to show.  
  
"Damn it Parker," shouts Jarod "Do as your brother tells you."  
  
"Bite me," snaps Wild "We'll do what we want." With that both the clicking and voices fade away.  
  
"Maybe you two shouldn't order her around," comments Major Charles "Instead I would have challenged her to stay there and face me."  
  
"You're right," replies Jarod "She has never backed down from a challenge."  
  
The Conference Room  
  
Ryan watches his mother pace the floor as Syd tries to re-assure her that everything is fine. But everyone knows just how evil Lyle could and has been.  
  
"He killed my son," cries Margaret "Now he has my daughter." She stops pacing and flops down on one of the chairs in the room. Causing the chair to hit the wall behind her, which in turns shakes a book off the shelf above her. The book lands on the floor with a loud thump, making just about everyone to jump but Ryan who watched it happen.  
  
Picking the room up Ryan flips it open reading the inscription 'The True Tales of the Fearsome Foursome date 1/02/75.' This book is the property of one Wild McGregurer, Chloe Rooney, Bobby Bowman (Parker) and Miss Catherine Jamerson Parker. 'They knew each other back then' confused Ryan settles in to start reading.  
  
The Seventh Floor  
  
Using the passageways Kyle carried his sister up to the seventh floor; the door opened itself as he approached it. 'Will never get use to that' Kyle puts his sister into one of the fluffy chairs next to the fireplace. Moving a lock of hair that has fallen onto her face Kyle studies his sister.  
  
"What happened," asks Chloe as she walks into the room, Bobby right behind her.  
  
"She must have triggered one of the passageways into the kitchen, saw me. Passed out," replies Kyle "Wild and I got into another tiff, she somehow used Emily's voice to make it sound like Lyle was attacking her."  
  
"God damn it," growls Bobby as he sits down "Is she never going to forgive me." Chloe laughs and sits on his lap.  
  
"Knowing Wild probably not," whispers Chloe as she snuggles into Bobby. Bobby runs a hand over his face and grimaces. "but I forgive you."  
  
"What did you do," questions Kyle "I have never seen her so pissed off. Expect when she is dealing with me."  
  
"Long story," dismisses Bobby looking directly at Chloe "and *not* worth telling." Causing Chloe to laugh some more. At this point Emily slowly starts to wake up, noticing their hostess sitting quite comfortably on Lyle's lap 'poor girl' she moves her head 'I didn't imagine it, he's alive' Emily grasps Kyle hard around his mid section. Struggling to breath Kyle tries to get Emily to loosen her grip on him.  
  
"Emily," orders Sam "Let go. The man can't breath." Shock makes her let go, as Kyle grasps both of her hands.  
  
"Real," reassures Kyle "You must be a little confused. Let me tell you a story."  
  
The Second Floor  
  
Jarod, Ethan and Major Charles kept within easy reach of each other. Walking down the hallway, they took each room the same way. Jarod on one side of the door, Ethan on the other, and Major Charles in front; Ethan would open the door as Major Charles would go in followed by Jarod and Ethan.  
  
Each door was left open, so that they would know where they began and where they left off. Moving to the last door on the floor, Ethan opened the door. A loud female piercing shriek emerged. Slamming the door shut, they heard the lady scream "How rude, opening the door without knocking. One would think they had no manners."  
  
Recognizing the voice Jarod pounded on the door "Miss Parker open this door." Waiting for a few monuments before getting the nerve to open the door, Ethan swings the door open. Looking inside Jarod and Major Charles finds the room empty.  
  
"Ok," states Major Charles "I heard her, you guys heard her. Now I think I'm just being to understand what this house has put you two through today."  
  
The Psyche Ward  
  
Walking arm in arm both women throw out compliments comments about the décor. Saying the puce was a lovely shade to have on the walls, with prune purple carpets. The lights flickered as if someone was listening with great delight. One light at the end of the hallway remained lit. Strolling down, they just about reached the door when Stephie formed in front of them.  
  
"Let me guess," she laughs, "Nonnie sent ya."  
  
"Yeah," snickers Wild "What's up."  
  
"Oh, Zoe thinks she has killed ya," pointing to Catherine "And she is blaming it on the fact that you wouldn't leave her man alone," shaking her head Stephie continues "Plus she stated to Liam something about a set-up."  
  
"Set-up," questions Catherine.  
  
"Yeah," replies Stephie "If ya going in, ya going in as Molly."  
  
"Who," asks Wild as she looks through the window into the room where Zoe was rocking back and fourth.  
  
"Not ya," laughs Stephie pointing to Catherine "Ya, if ya going in ya going as your daughter. Molly."  
  
"Ok," laughs Catherine "Do I want to know?"  
  
"Ah, not really," laughs Stephie.  
  
"I do," demands Wild "If I can't go in, I want to know what ya have been doing."  
  
The Third Floor  
  
Swallowing hard, all the men take a breath; this floor was wearing down any strength or patience they had. So far three doors had slammed shut in their faces, Ethan was throw across the hallway as Jarod was tripped down the stairs. Major Charles was currently dodging flying objects being thrown at him.  
  
Hearing the chiming of the grandfather clock Jarod looked at it. Seeing the long and short hand spinning in opposite directions just gave him the creeps. Stepping on the carpet in the middle of the hallway, Jarod felt the floor literally move. Pain radiated from his now sore behind.  
  
"I give up," groans Jarod lying down on the carpet. The hall goes eerily quite, second tick by; Jarod looks at his father and his brother and smirks until hearing a loud creaking noise. Grabbing his brother's hand just in time Ethan moves Jarod to safety before an armor guard could fall down on him.  
  
"Ok," whispers Major Charles "lets get off this floor." All three men rush toward the stairs, stumbling on invisible items. Little hands, pushing and shoving them down, they were glad to reach the stairs. Sitting down trying to catch their breath.  
  
"And stay out," shrieks a little girl "you big babies."  
  
  
  
The Psyche Ward  
  
Walking into the room Catherine braces herself for what Zoe might do. Watching her rock back and fourth, Catherine sits down in a chair a few feet away from her.  
  
"Zoe, it Molly," says Catherine as she watches her get up and start to pace the room, never coming close to her "ya said ya wanted to talk to me."  
  
"Yes," snickers Zoe "He's mine." Zoe stops pacing and stares at Catherine a wicked smile graces her face.  
  
"Who's yours," questions Catherine 'she's nuts.'  
  
"You can't have him," laughs Zoe "not after all my planning. All mine."  
  
"Planning, what did you plan," asks Catherine as she watches the woman in front of her.  
  
"Mine," screams Zoe as she lunges toward Catherine, realizing she has left herself vulnerable Catherine could only raise her arms.  
  
The Conference Room  
  
Picking the room up Ryan flips it open reading the inscription 'The True Tales of the Fearsome Foursome date 1/02/75.' This book is the property of one Wild McGregurer, Chloe Rooney, Bobby Bowman (Parker) and Miss Catherine Jamerson Parker. 'They knew each other back then' confused Ryan settles in to start reading.  
  
"Ryan dear," asks Margaret "what are you reading?"  
  
"A book on the Fearsome Foursome," answers Ryan "it's a little confusing."  
  
"Did you try looking in the index or the table of contents for a list of chapters," asks Broots.  
  
"Ah, no," replies Ryan filling to the back of the book, he found a unique index, running his finger down the page until he found a section of the book title 'finding kin.' Thinking that it looked interesting Ryan flipped to that part of the book.  
  
Looking at it Ryan could tell by the handwriting it was written by a girl. Reading a little, Ryan decides to put his mother out of some of her misery "ah mom maybe you should read this."  
  
"Ryan dear I don't have my glasses why don't you read it to me," suggests Margaret.  
  
"Oh, ok. The book is called The True Tales of the Fearsome Foursome. Dear book, my name in Chloe Rooney, I am one of the four. I live in a very small town in America, with very few friends. My closet friend is a boy. Yes you read right, a boy. His name is Bobby Bowman," hearing gasps Ryan holds up his hand "there's more. He lives with a very mean man who demands that he call him 'Mr. Lyle' not dad or daddy or even father, but 'Mr. Lyle.' I know first hand how mean this man is, can you picture being lock in a shield for days without food or water, and if its really cold outside a blanket. Well I couldn't have that, I mean what kind of friend would I be if I left him like that." Flipping the page Ryan says, "she doesn't say what she means by that. In fact the next person to write in here is Wild."  
  
The Psyche Ward  
  
Waiting for the attack Catherine opens her eyes, seeing Zoe tied down on the bed, she lowers her arms.  
  
"As if," growls Liam "I would let anyone hurt my kin."  
  
"Thanks Liam," laughs Catherine "what plan is she talking about?"  
  
Liam looks down at the woman strapped to the bed, glaring at her "Tell her," he growls.  
  
"I, I hum," stumbles Zoe "I set up Jarod."  
  
"So," dismisses Catherine.  
  
"Doesn't be dense woman," snaps Liam "set up as in?"  
  
"Jarod and me," croaks Zoe "Naked in bed."  
  
"The rest," growls Liam "Now!"  
  
"I, I um, tricked Jarod into turning over so he was on top of me," stutters Zoe.  
  
"Did anything happen," demands Catherine.  
  
"No," shouts Zoe "It would have if that BITCH didn't walk in on us." Shaking his head Liam gestures for Catherine to leave the room. Slowly walking out of the room, Catherine almost stumbles into Wild.  
  
"What," demands Wild.  
  
"He didn't do anything wrong," whispers Catherine.  
  
"So," dismiss Wild.  
  
"So," argues Catherine "Caleb is probably going to kill him."  
  
"Nah," laughs Stephie "Just inducting him into the family. He'll kill him if he doesn't marry ya."  
  
The fourth Floor  
  
Looking down the hallway, Jarod feels his chest tighten. 'This is where everything was going good, until Zoe got in the way.' Smiling a sad smile he feels a hand on his shoulder, looking over he notices Ethan also looking down the hall.  
  
"Let's skip this floor," suggests Jarod.  
  
"Fine by me, Dad," agrees Ethan as they watch their father shake his head no and start down the hallway.  
  
The Conference Room  
  
"Let me see that book," requests Sydney as Ryan hands over the book. Looking over the page Sydney continues to read out loud. "Ok book listen up, I'm writing this in a rush and because Chloe would take the whole *damn* book to explain something so simple. Bah! Girls even though I am one. Chloe and Bobby are neighbors, when Mr. Lyle put Bobby in the shield she would get him food, water and what ever he need. They even found a way to hide things in there so Mr. Lyle couldn't find them. My name is Wild, yes that is what my parents named me don't ask I would tell."  
  
Slight laughter is scattered around the room as Syd reads on "My father had his baby sister kidnapped when she was just a little baby, he and my mother looked all over the place for her. By the time they found her, she was dead. The good news is that she had a daughter and a son. To make a *very long* story short we all meet by accident, in an airport in New York. Now we're best friends along with being cousins. Each year we agree to come to our home land's castle and send time with the others."  
  
Flipping the page, Syd shrugs his shoulders "That's all she wrote."  
  
"Who are the others," asks Broots.  
  
"Their on the seventh floor," shuts Ryan "descendents of the house are on the seventh floor."  
  
The Fourth Floor  
  
Walking down the too quite hall, gives each man the shivers. Taking one door at a time, Ethan knocks nicely on each door before he opens it. Reaching the study, Ethan knocks.  
  
"Come in," requests Caleb. Looking at each other, Jarod is the one to open the door.  
  
"Ah Jarod," states Caleb "What can I do for ya?"  
  
"Where is Miss Parker," Jarod demands. Watching Caleb pull out his pocket watch, flip open the lid.  
  
"She should be," he mutters "On the stairs between the fifth and sixth floors heading toward the seventh." Putting away his pocket watch Caleb looks at Jarod "Still here?"  
  
The crackling of the walkie talkie interrupts anything Jarod was going to say "Major Charles."  
  
"Yes order," says Major Charles as he pushes down the button.  
  
"They're on the seventh floor," gushes Broots. There was loud static "what was that," questions Broots, then more static "Ok we'll meet you there."  
  
"There, there where Broots," demands Major Charles.  
  
"Seventh floors," answers Broots before the static made it impossible to hear anything else.  
  
"Oh and Jarod," adds Caleb as he watches them leave "You do anything to hurt Catherine in anyway what you went throw tonight will be nothing."  
  
The Stairwell  
  
Hearing pounding feet coming closer to them, Catherine turns toward Wild.  
  
"What on earth," says Catherine as she looks toward the commotion.  
  
"Catherine Parker," shouts Jarod "I dare you to stand there and face me." Pausing for Jarod to catch up to her, she stands on the stairs glaring at him.  
  
"Well," Catherine snaps as Wild goes up the stairs. Catherine crosses her arms in front of her, as Jarod gets closer to her.  
  
"Look here Catherine Parker," says Jarod as he gasps for breath "I love you, alright. We can work through anything, as long as we're together."  
  
"Together," questions Catherine raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes together," repeats Jarod rapping his arms around her body Jarod pulls her closer to him. Hearing the rest of the family closing in on them, Catherine tries to pull away "I'm never letting you go."  
  
"Catherine Parker," gasps Margaret "You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Look Jarod," starts Catherine "there are things about me you don't know."  
  
"So what," replies Jarod "there are things about me, you don't know about. I'm still not letting you go."  
  
"Really," sneers Wild "What are ya planning ta do? Jarod, lock her in a room."  
  
"No," snaps Jarod "I plan on marrying her."  
  
"About damn time if ya ask me," snaps Wild everyone gives her this look of 'what.'  
  
"If ya going ta be explaining everything ya might want to be comfortable," suggests Wild "Do come up and meet the rest of the family." Opening up the seventh floor door, Emily's happy voice along with Debbie's laughter floats towards them.  
  
******************************  
  
Dream Well what do you think? 


	13. 13 not

If you want more you have to say, because I think I'm pretty much done. Thanks Dream 


	14. Haunted 13

The End, hell yeah!  
  
Warring: This is *confusing* if you skip parts!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the television show "The Pretender." They belong to Steve Long Mitchell, Craig W. Sickel, and TNT.  
  
Haunted Epilogue  
  
McGregurer's Castle Ireland  
  
Sitting down on the couch Catherine ponders the event that happen almost a year ago today. 'Wonder were Jarod is right now.' Thinking back to the incident on the stairs a ghost of a smile forms on Catherine's face.  
  
Flash back: The Stairwell  
  
Hearing pounding feet coming closer to them, Catherine turns toward Wild.  
  
"What on earth," says Catherine as she looks toward the commotion.  
  
"Catherine Parker," shouts Jarod "I dare you to stand there and face me." Pausing for Jarod to catch up to her, she stands on the stairs glaring at him.  
  
"Well," Catherine snaps as Wild goes up the stairs. Catherine crosses her arms in front of her, as Jarod gets closer to her.  
  
"Look here Catherine Parker," says Jarod as he gasps for breath "I love you, alright. We can work through anything, as long as we're together."  
  
"Together," questions Catherine raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes together," repeats Jarod wrapping his arms around her body Jarod pulls her closer to him. Hearing the rest of the family closing in on them, Catherine tries to pull away "I'm never letting you go."  
  
"Catherine Parker," gasps Margaret "You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
"Look Jarod," starts Catherine "there are things about me you don't know."  
  
"So what," replies Jarod "there are things about me, you don't know about. I'm still not letting you go."  
  
"Really," sneers Wild, "What are ya planning ta do? Jarod, lock her in a room."  
  
"No," snaps Jarod "I plan on marrying her."  
  
"About damn time if ya ask me," snaps Wild everyone as they give her this look of 'what.'  
  
"If ya going ta be explaining everything ya might want to be comfortable," suggests Wild "Do come up and meet the rest of the family." Opening up the seventh floor door, Emily's happy voice along with Debbie's laughter floats toward them.  
  
Smirking Wild waits for everyone to start up the stairs "Are ya waiting for a golden invitation?"  
  
Pulling Jarod by the arm "come on she gets worst," pointing to Wild "when people don't do as they are told. The first time."  
  
Ethan looks at his sister quizzingly, "How would you know?"  
  
"Cuz we cosins," snaps Wild as she back hands Ethan as he passes her "and she told ya to watch ya mouth, didn't she?"  
  
Rubbing the back of his head "yeah."  
  
  
  
Present Day  
  
The crackling of the fire, snaps her out of her daydream. Signing deeply 'if only things didn't go downward from there.' Stretching, she looked over the seventh floor room 'so much has changed in a years time' noting the two baby's cribs. 'At lest I regained my figure.'  
  
"Ya not pinning away," demands Wild as she sits down in one of the many chairs in the room "are ya?"  
  
Starring directly into her eyes, "Not really," looking around the room "It could have gone better."  
  
Groaning "not this again," sighing in frustration "it had ta be done that way."  
  
"I know, I know I just wish it didn't go down hill so fast." Both women stare off into space remembering.  
  
Flashback:  
  
The group goes upstairs find Chloe sitting on Lyle's lap; Debbie and Emily are sitting together across from Lyle. Major Charles rushes toward Lyle his hands out in attack mode when is stopped short by Seamus floating upward form the floor.  
  
"Prob," growls Seamus who glares at a gapping Major Charles. Soft gasps fill the room as the new comers realize that Seamus looks just like Lyle. Seamus just floated between Major Charles and Bobbie.  
  
"The idiots are here," announces Wild as she enters the room "where's dead boy?"  
  
"Dead boy," asks Margaret, Wild just waves her question away as she looks around the room.  
  
Groaning Bobbie runs a hand down his face "Yes, and its cuz of her," pointing to Wild "he probably thinks I did something underhanded to his daughter."  
  
Seamus turns, glares at Bobbie "ya deserve it, if she give it." Sinking slowly throw the floor.  
  
Laughter floats toward them from a side room as Kyle emerges "underhanded is an understatement if I've ever heard one." Margaret gasps swaying on her feet, Kyle rushes to her side catching her right before she passes out. Major Charles flops down on the nearest chair, as Jarod gapes at Kyle who is carrying their mother.  
  
"See I told ya," snickers Wild "Ya ugly." Moving in the room, a chair moves on its own toward her, placing her next to Robbie. Sitting down Wild crosses her legs and smirks at the group.  
  
"How," croaks out Jarod as he points to Kyle, glancing back and forth between him and Catherine.  
  
Kyle puts his mother next to Emily after Debbie gets up "Ask Catherine."  
  
Glaring at Catherine, "you knew and didn't tell me."  
  
Catherine glares right back at him "Not really." Letting go of his hand she makes her way toward Robbie. Another chair moves from the sidewall placing her next to Wild sideways to Robbie. Sitting down, Catherine smirks at Jarod.  
  
  
  
Present Day  
  
"Do ya remember how mad Jarod was," comments Wild.  
  
Groaning "Mad, that's the understatement of the decade. He was positively livid." Squeaking a trolley carrying a silver tea set makes its way slowly toward the woman "Thanks Stephie." Picking up the teakettle Wild plays mother to Catherine.  
  
Holding her cup in her hand "I remember you," pointing to Wild "getting so pissed off, then telling Jarod to..."  
  
  
  
Miss Parker's Flashback  
  
"Better yet," snaps Wild, "just leave," uncrossing her legs "and take that," gesturing to his family, "with ya." Coldly glaring at Jarod daring him to challenge her.  
  
Giggling floats toward them, as Molly runs into the room from a sidewall "can Debbie come out an play," she whispers from behind Robbie, "and maybe Ryan?"  
  
Twitching "Molly why did Caleb stop," demands Wild.  
  
Molly smiles as she walks behind Ethan, doing a little peek a boo with Wild "he says he got bored," pouting, "they were too easy."  
  
Groaning her frustration "damn." Molly laughs as she tickles Ethan who jumps away from her in freight "Ethan," snaps Wild "behave or be dead."  
  
Present Day  
  
Laughing, "You were so mean to them," putting her empty cup on the table.  
  
"Na," dismisses Wild "mean ta none." Sitting back, Wild smirks "member when Ethan asked about the living and dead."  
  
"Remember," pausing "Nonnie was the best though."  
  
"Yeah," laughs Wild "Nonnie is always cool ta way."  
  
Walking into the room, Chloe sighs, "I can't believe the arrogance in that family," sitting down opposite of Catherine and next to Wild "come on, did Margaret think she knew Kyle better then me?"  
  
Wild's flashback:  
  
Swallowing hard, Ethan asks, "How many people live here?"  
  
"Six people," states Catherine "but at last count twelve ghosts." Swirling white mist materializes covering the floor.  
  
Looking at her "twelve ghosts."  
  
Sydney shakes his head, "do you really expect us to believe that?" The white mist, centers itself behind Catherine, slowly it forms a woman. Shocked the group looks on as it comes into focus.  
  
"Greets Nonnie," snickers Catherine not even bothering to look behind her "Yes, Syd I expect you to believe me."  
  
"What's up beautiful," flirts Kyle.  
  
"Itz a good thing she's dead," comments Wild "otherwise ya'd be, Dead boy."  
  
"Stop harassing my son," snaps Margaret as she glares at Wild.  
  
Leaning forward Wild devilishly smirks in Margaret's face "some'tin ya need ta know, Nonnie," nodding her head toward the ghostly woman "Caleb's wife," a full wide smile flashes across her face "as for Dead Boy, his alive cuz I let him."  
  
Seeing his mother getting ready to pounce "mother," whispers Kyle "this," pointing to Wild "is her house, these ghosts are her family members," looking directly at Jarod "in case you've failed to notice they are extremely proactive bunch."  
  
"I still don't see why she," pointing to Catherine "didn't tell me that you are alive," shouts Jarod as Major Charles pulls him down on to a chair next to him.  
  
Present Day  
  
"Still poor Jarod," snickers Chloe "he looked like he was sucker punched when Wild lit into him."  
  
"When I lit into him," laughs Wild as she stares at Chloe "what about when Liam got to him?"  
  
Chloe's flashback:  
  
"Ah, what's the matter," condescends Wild "Mister Omniscient didn't get the memo?" pouting at him "too bad." Catherine and Chloe laugh as Nonnie tisks her.  
  
"I'm' not Omniscient," growls Jarod as he leaps up and makes his way toward Catherine. BANG! Startling everyone as the door hits the wall, a 'Lyle ghost' walks in. "Think twice smart ass," growls the ghost as he strides up to Nonnie "mother."  
  
"No," snaps Catherine "Jarod, you just act like it."  
  
"Hel'o Liam," whispers Nonnie "it's not going well, better tell Caleb to come up here."  
  
Nodding to her, "yes mother, Wild," pausing to get her attention "need ya help in the ward."  
  
"What," pouts Catherine "why does she get to have all the fun," crossing her arms across her chest Catherine gives Liam her best-wounded puppy look. 'Besides Jarod really doesn't want me here anyways.'  
  
"Fine," growls Liam "come with."  
  
Smiling Catherine and Wild rise from their seats as Jarod jumps up shouting in fear "No." Standing between her and the door "your not leaving my sight." Jarod glances around nervously for a way to prevent her from leaving him. Reaching out with shaking hands he grips Catherine's hands in his. Jarod whispers to Catherine "please don't leave me."  
  
Snickering Liam moves Jarod without touching him "really," purrs Liam "I would love ta see ya stop her." Jarod's hands still hold Catherine's. Looking directly into Jarod's eyes, Catherine sighs. 'Maybe he does really care.' Catherine's eyes widen as Jarod's grip tightens almost painfully, she notices that his breathing is ragged.  
  
"Liam," snaps Nonnie "behave they are guests until Caleb says otherwise." A Liam growl but compiles with his mothers wishes as he stops moving Jarod around.  
  
"If Jarod wants to came with," sneers Liam "he can," seeing Wild's shocked expression "but don't be expecting me to protect him."  
  
"Fine," laughs Nonnie "Jarod you can go with the girls."  
  
Waving her hand "no way," snaps Wild "I'm not having Mister Goodie two shoes around the ward!" Glaring at Nonnie, Wild puts her hands on her hips "he's the one who brought that piece of shi..."  
  
"Wild," barks Caleb from the doorframe, "That's enough. Now Lizzy what's the problem?"  
  
Smiling Nonnie looks at Caleb "I told Jarod, he could go to the ward with the girls."  
  
Waling into the room, Caleb heads toward his wife. Upon reaching her, he kisses her check before looking at the group before him. Shaking his head, "Have they straightened everything out," when confused and guilty looks flashed before him "Wild go with Liam. Debbie and Ryan go play pool with Molly. Syd and Broots if ya can't be supportive to me family go with the youngsters. Everyone else will stay."  
  
Smiling reassuringly at Jarod, Catherine gestures for Jarod to sit down in Wild's abandoned seat, next to her. Jarod doesn't let go of her hand as he sits down next to her. Nonnie smiles when she notices that they are still handing hands.  
  
  
  
Present Day  
  
Molly's loud giggles, followed by footsteps broke into the women's thoughts. Hearing some of the people they were reminiscing about approaching the room, Wild smiles "lest some good came out of it."  
  
Laughter from Chloe and Catherine filled the room "some good! You," pointing to Wild "got to beat the shit out of Zoe before you set her up the river for killing Rains."  
  
Waving a dismissing hand "that's nothing compared ta what Seamus did the Centre goons," pondering for a bit, "although that's nothing ya should have seen what Liam did ta the Triumvirate members he had in the ward."  
  
"Yep," laughs Catherine "I'll never forget how badly Liam didn't want me or anyone else near the ward because of that," looking over the pictures on the fireplace mantel. Family photos adorned it, large and small alike. Smiling softly at the new baby pictures Catherine counts her blessings.  
  
"Still," interrupts Bobbie from the doorframe, "it could have gone worst. If it weren't for Caleb ordering everyone around for three hours after Wild left an understanding wouldn't have been reached."  
  
"Understanding," disgusted Wild scrunches up her face "why the hell should we be explaining ourselves," snapping her fingers angrierly "they should have been grateful. Not prats!"  
  
"Prats," smiles Chloe "I don't know why you're still upset about their reaction, when yours equally bad when you got back from the ward."  
  
"Yeah," laughs Bobbie "the first question out of your mouth was 'when is the wedding' when Jarod couldn't supply the answer fast enough," laughter from Chloe and Catherine joins Bobbie's "You almost went ballistic."  
  
Glaring at Bobbie "don't know what ya complaining about ya sister got married from here," as Catherine holds up her wedding rings "she didn't even have ta tell Jarod about the babe."  
  
"Yes, our baby Cat got the wedding she wanted," says Nonnie as she floats into the room "plus she was confident before hand that Jarod does indeed love her."  
  
"Sucks ta be ya," snickers Wild as she swipes the last cookie that Bobbie was reaching for.  
  
"I pity your poor husband," state Bobbie as he pulls Chloe onto his lap.  
  
Throwing him a look "I pity ya'r wife."  
  
"Now," growls Chloe poking Bobbie "behave. You know she wasn't stable when she wasn't pregnant," looking over to Wild "and that goes for you too." Laughing as Wild sticks her tongue out at her.  
  
"Yes," laughs Catherine evilly "think all those lovely hormones," pausing then adds "and her uncontrollable temper." Bobbie groans "and that fact that she has yet to forgive you for your first mistake."  
  
"Don't let that bother ya," states Liam as he stalks into the room "Wild ya'r blasted husband decided to 'fix up' the basement! Ta's me and Seamus's place."  
  
Smirking at him "he's just putting in light switches Liam," shaking her head "and painting the walls a nice shade of white along with putting the torture tools in a safe location," snickering at him "you're the one that said the McGregurer's were a dyeing breed."  
  
"ya're the one who wants the kids to go downstairs and play with ya." Rubbing a hand over her still flat stomach "by the by how is Dead boy."  
  
Snickering Liam winks at her "ya'r husband is good, now that he and his kin have no fear of the Centre." Looking around the room for some assistance, "Chloe, Cat please for the love of God, help me here."  
  
"No can do," laughs Jarod as he walks in cuddling his baby "if you want the children to go downstairs and play with you, you need to make the rooms child safe."  
  
"Child safe," growls Liam "I'll have ya know that Cat, Bobbie and Wild never got hurt down there."  
  
"Really," purrs Catherine as Liam has the grace to flush "remember the time.."  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
Dream Well what do you think? 


End file.
